Always there for dobe
by Whitesoulninja69
Summary: Sasuke met the idiot Naruto. They became friends instintly! Sasuke came even closer to the blonde when he realized what Naruto was going through. Now, the two boys are never leaving eachother's sides. WARNING: Yaoi content, blood, violence, and epicness.
1. Chapter 1

_**Always There for Dobe**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sasuke or any other Misashi Kishimoto character. If I owned them, I would not have to put this disclaimer up! I also don't own Kingdom Hearts or Call of Duty Black Ops. I also don't own any store names or brands. I also don't own any movie titles, book titles, or any other copyrighted thing.**_

_**WARNING: Contains Yoai, blood, and a little violence. Rated T for Teen. **_

I could have stayed at home today. It was August, so I could have slept in. I could have played _Kingdom Hearts,_ but I just had to go to Central park! I had to meet the blonde idiot! Oh well, guess there's nothing I could do about it now! The dobe was sitting right next to me, on the sidewalk, singing a random song about foxes. His name was Naruto.

"Little fox, big fox, baby foxes, red foxes," he sang, "Foxes all around!"

"Dobe!" I yelled, "Can you PLEASE just shut up for two minutes!"

Naruto looked hurt, but made his stupid grin and said, "At least I don't look like I'm dead, Teme!"

"Quit calling me teme!"

"Only, if you'll stop calling me dobe, teme!"

I smirked at Naruto's determined face. Naruto wanted to be the president, just like his father. We were both sixteen, but I was older than Naruto by a few months. I looked at the sun set overhead. Naruto yawned after a while and put his head on my shoulder. As much as I wanted to push him off, I didn't. I felt a warmness come over me, tearing at my heart. I smiled one of my rare smiles at the tired blonde, and put my head over his.

Naruto sighed after a while and said, "Isn't it nice to see a sun set with friends?"

"I guess," I said. We were both extremely tired, so we got up and started walking. Naruto said he was going back to the park tomorrow, so we agreed on meeting at the same place again at the same time. When we got to my apartment, he waved and said good night. I smiled again and waved back. I felt surprisingly happy that day. That was when it all began.

I woke up the next morning feeling much better than I have ever felt before. I looked at my clock on my dresser, which read 6:00 a.m. I decided to have a morning walk, and skip breakfast until I got back. I put on a white, fit shirt with black shorts and a black and white stripped hoodie. I got my pocket knife with me and headed out shortly after.

I walked around New York City a while, looked through a few small alleyways, and then heard a scream. The scream was full of pain and sadness. The smell of blood filled my nose. I quickly ran at full speed, pushing people in the process. I know I've heard that voice before! I turned into a dark alleyway and ran into the scene. I wish I hadn't seen. Naruto was lying on the ground, tied up by his wrists and ankles. Blood was streaming down his head, neck, and arms. It also stained his white, ripped shirt and his jeans.

Two guys around our ages were standing there, holding knives in both hands. I recognized them from last year. Neji, a guy with long, black hair was part of the Hyuuga clan. He holds the Byakugan. Behind him stood Shino, a guy with dark goggles and uses bugs in combat. They weren't considered bullies at school, but they were very good at fighting.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled looking concerned, "What are you doing here?"

"I guess I'm here to save your little foxes," I said remembering the song he sang on the previous day. Naruto smiled, but still looked concerned.

"You have no business here," Neji said, "Get lost!"

"I do have business here! I'm his friend! You have no right to hurt him like this!"

"Do you not know, Sasuke Uchiha?" Shino said, "Naruto holds the Kyuubi in him. He caused destruction to our city the day he was born. It was his fault that some of our people were killed."

I was shocked. I didn't know Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox, was inside him. Naruto was crying, thinking I was going to bail out on him. I walked up to Shino, furious at his accusation. I punched him hard in the face, making his nose bleed. Shino was passed out on the floor, barely breathing. Naruto was shocked, still having tears coming from his face. Neji tried to use his air palm, but I was too fast for him. I grabbed his arm, flipping him in the process. The tied blonde stared in awe as the Hyuuga dragged his buggy friend with him home.

I walked over to Naruto, and untied him gently. Naruto jumped up and pulled me into a hug. He was crying out streams of tears. I was a little shocked at the sudden weight on my shoulders, but then wrapped my arms around him gently, trying to sooth him from his pain.

"You're okay dobe," I whispered over and over, "You're okay."

"You could have gotten hurt, teme!" Naruto cried between tears.

I walked with Naruto, still embracing, to my house. When we got there, I treated his wounds, and asked the blonde where he lived.

"I lived in that alleyway we were just in," he said, "When my parents died; they lent over all of their money to the ASPCA. They thought I would be irresponsible with the money. I probably would." He laughed at the last statement, and I chuckled with him. He can be such an idiot, but he's pretty funny when he acts like one.

He looked at me chuckle and smiled. Naruto knew I was anti-social. He heard stories about the stoic Uchiha. I looked back at him with the biggest smile I've ever shown. It was beautiful, according to Naruto. I guess I was blushing as well, because Naruto started laughing again.

I decided that he would live with me. My brother, Itachi, moved out when he finished college. I chat with him in emails, but we hardly speak. I gave Naruto my brother's old room.

I took him out to go shopping for some new clothes. He liked the color orange, so I tried to find him an orange hoodie. While I was looking, he walked towards the shoe section. When I found the perfect black and orange stripped hoodie with fox ears on the hood, I completely lost him.

I frantically looked for him, calling his name a few times. I found him in the corner of the store, knees up against his chest. I knelt down to him, not caring about making a scene, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Kyuubi told me t-t-that I was t-t-t-t-the one w-w-w-who ki-l-l-l-led your p-p-p-p-p-parents!" Naruto cried.

"It's okay, you didn't do it Naruto."

Naruto looked up at me happily. I don't know if it was because it was the first time I ever said his name, or because I came to his aid right away, or whatever. The point is he's happy now. That's all that matters at the moment. Apparently, dobe wanted more. He leaned in quickly and kissed me! I couldn't help feeling surprised! Who wouldn't?

My eyes closed eventually. We both knew people were staring, but we don't care. Now I know what that warm feeling was. It was love. We pulled back slowly and stared into each other's eyes. Naruto blushed furiously and tried to look away. I wouldn't let him and put my hand against his scarred, tan cheek. He looked back at me with those shining eyes. I couldn't help blushing. How can a guy look so hot?"

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered, "I don't know why I did that."

"Don't apologize, Naruto," I whispered back, "If I liked it, you wouldn't need to say anything."

He blushed and looked happy. I never considered myself gay, and Naruto didn't either (he told me). I bought the hoodie and a pair of long shorts with a small fox on it. It reminded me of him so much! When we got home, we hung his clothes up in his closet. We went out for dinner at a ramen shop not too far from here. Naruto had a good eight bowls, saying he was on a diet! How is that a diet?

I didn't complain, so we ate together in peace. We spoke to each other quietly, and then the big question came up somehow.

"Will you go out with me, Naruto Uzumaki?" I asked, going on one knee near his stool. He blushed furiously, noticing all of the people staring and said, "Yes, Sasuke Uchiha. I only met you yesterday, but you showed me how much you cared about a low life like me."

_A simple yes would have been fine, _I thought.

We hugged each other happily. After that though, a girl who was in my class last year, Sakura, punched Naruto's face without holding back! He fell down to the ground with so much force, a small hole of Naruto's body paved into the floor!

"What the heck, Sakura!" I yelled, "I know you have a thing for me, but you can't just kill my boyfriend!"

"That brat was stealing you away from me, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said. She attempted to kiss me, but I got behind her and kicked her in the shins. She fell to the ground, kneeling on it as I yelled, "Why do people treat Naruto like a piece of crap?"

I ran over to the broken blonde and called an ambulance. He had some broken bones and bruises. He had a gash on his back from this morning that opened back up. I never left his side. Apparently, somebody was filming us and put us on YouTube, but nobody really cares at the moment.

When the medics came, they looked at Naruto and said, "We can't take care of him. He hurt too many others. He deserves this."

I grabbed the man by his shirt collar and whispered, "If you won't help him, I'm going to find you, steal your wife, and hurt her. Then, I will hurt your children and kill you in your sleep."

The man was scared and told his companions to help my boyfriend on the stretcher. I went over to Sakura and said, "I would have never gone out with you in the first place, but now, I will never talk or look at you ever again! You NEVER mess with my family!"

I was even surprised I said that. Sakura looked afraid and ran out of the shop crying. I went in the ambulance next to Naruto's side. I want him to see me when he wakes up. I held his hand the whole time, never leaving his side.

They got to the hospital as quickly as a jet. I still never let go of Naruto, even when I fall asleep, I make sure I will never lose my grip. We walked into a room where they will take care of Naruto. They asked me to leave several times, but they get the same answer every time, "He is my boyfriend, and the one reason why he accepted my love to him was because I never left him! Even if that wasn't a reason, I would never leave Naruto anyway!"

I know millions of people would not approve of us being together, but they are just going to have to deal with it! Nobody else is going to hurt Naruto! I swore an oath just to show how much I love him. I know other people are happy about our get together, and I thank them, but I don't know if I'm good enough for him.

The fox lover awoke not long after my oath making and asked, "Where am I, Sasuke?"

I smirked at the fact that he can't clearly see the hospital features, so I said, "We're in the hospital dobe. You let a girl throw you into a wall."

"You must be mad at me, teme!"

"Why would I be mad at you when the girl clearly gave you harm?"

"I'm not used to fighting, so I don't try most of the time."

This was sad to hear. I couldn't believe it! How could he just let people do that to him? What is this idiot thinking?

"Why do you do that, idiot?" I asked him.

Naruto smiled his stupid grin, "I guess because I'm an idiot as you put it."

I was shocked to hear this. I knew he was more determined than this! I slammed my fist into my thigh, making me grimace in pain. "You can't just give up like that!" I yelled, not realizing it at first, "I thought it was your dream to become president! They don't want their leader getting beat up like that, and not fighting along with it!"

Apparently, I was crying, because Naruto brought a hand up to my pale cheek and wiped a tear. I held his hand there for a while, and then found myself kissing him. I need Naruto to feel happy to accomplish his dream, if you know what I mean. I don't want to seem like a distraction to him, so I might as well go with it!

The doctor came in, saying everything was okay. She introduced herself as Ino Yamanaka, and said that Naruto's condition is okay. They can mend the broken bones, and the bruises will go away in a few days. The gash was already gone!

"I highly suggest staying away from fights," She said, "That is your main concern. You are going to be fine." Ino turned to me and asked, "Can you be Naruto's bodyguard?"

"Hn," I said. I only talk a lot to Naruto, and that's it!

The Yamanaka girl took Naruto's charts and escorted him to the x-ray machine. I agreed to stand outside of the door, so I wouldn't cause any trouble.

Naruto POV

The x-ray was good. I had a broken arm and a broken finger. It wasn't too serious. Apparently, the arm was healing itself, thanks to Kyuubi, and the finger was all better. Doctor Ino already knew about Kyuubi, and was happy I was feeling better. We became great friends quickly, and talked about a few things while I put on some clean clothes. I had to put a patient's robe thing on, so I was glad I could change.

"So Sasuke's your boyfriend, huh?" Ino said with a smirk, "We went to the same school, ya know."

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah, I used to like him, but I found somebody else. I only do the doctor role over the summer. That means I'm going back to school next month!"

"Awesome!"

Ino looked away as I put my boxers and pants on. I put the hoodie Sasuke bought me on and flipped the hood over my head. Ino said I looked cute.

"Well, I guess you can get out of here now," Ino said with a grin, "and make sure you tell Sasuke about your great condition."

She gave me a hug and led me to the door. Sasuke took my hand and walked with me out of the hospital. As we walked out of the hospital, the same two guys from this morning met us on the street. Sasuke made me get behind him, facing the guys with a mad stricken face. Both boys walked away whispering curses on the raven.

He turned to me and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm always okay when I'm with you, teme!" I said with a huge grin.

Sasuke smirked and walked me back home. It was dark when we got back, and we instantly went to bed. I wanted Sasuke to sleep with me, but I didn't ask since he always protected me. I want to give him a break.

Sasuke POV

I wanted the dobe to sleep with me, so I can protect him in my sleep as well. He looked like he wanted to as well, but he didn't say anything. So, I asked him instead, "Do you want to sleep with me?"

He looked shocked, and started blushing, but he grinned and said yes. I had to chuckle at him. It was funny how a question like that could suddenly make him blush.

I gave him the right side, and I took the left. We fell asleep as soon as we lay down. I woke up at midnight for some reason. I looked at the sleeping dobe next to me, and smiled. He was facing me, and looked so peaceful. I wrapped my arms around him protectively. He snuggled in the new warmness and smiled in his sleep.

I woke up first that morning. Naruto was still cuddled in my arms. I put another blanket over him as I got up out of bed, releasing him from my embrace. I went downstairs and made chocolate chip pancakes. I'm not usually considered a cooking type person, but I did it for dobe. While I was putting the pancakes on the plates, I heard tired footsteps come through the kitchen. The fox boy took a stool near the counter and smiled lazily.

"Good morning, teme," he yawned.

"Morning, dobe," I said, "I made breakfast. Do you like chocolate chip pancakes? They might not be good, but I tried my best."

Naruto took his plate of fluffy pancakes, and took a bite. His eyes glittered in love and said, "They are the BEST pancakes EVER!"

I looked surprised. I could have sworn I burnt them a little, and he likes them? I tried mine and didn't make any faces. "What's so good about them?" I asked, "They taste like regular pancakes to me."

Naruto laughed and said, "They taste amazing, and you made them! Do you usually make pancakes?"

I shook my head, and said, "I made them especially for you."

Naruto smiled and whispered, "That's probably why they are the best! You used love!"

After breakfast, I taught dobe how to play _Call of Duty Black Ops_. After being killed for the third time, a knock on the door was heard. I answered the door to find Sakura standing there.

"How long have you known where I lived?" I asked.

Sakura ignored my question and got strait to the point, "I came to tell Naruto I was sorry. I didn't mean to hit him so hard!"

I let her in and closed the door behind her. She went in the living room sitting next to the blonde. She hugged him and said, "I'm so sorry, Naruto! I didn't mean to hurt you! I was so angry that Sasuke chose to be gay, but I didn't realize what I was doing! I really am sorry!"

Naruto smiled and whispered, "Don't worry Sakura! I'm fine! You didn't harm me. If Sasuke allows it, maybe we could all get together and hang out tomorrow!"

Sakura smiled as Naruto walked over to me and asked, "Can Sakura be with us tomorrow?"

I was surprised at his proposal, but smiled and said, "As long as she promises not to hurt you again."

Naruto grinned. I want to protect Naruto, but I don't want to be so over protective that he can't do anything. That would be mean! I sat next to Naruto on the couch. He and Sakura were talking about foxes, when I decided to interrupt.

"Sakura," I said, "Are you going to hurt Naruto again?"

Sakura frowned and said, "Of course not! Why would I do it again? I was jealous at first, but now I know Naruto makes you happy, and you make him happy! So there's no need!"

I smiled, mainly because I knew Naruto won't get hurt. I put my arm around his shoulders. We sat in silence as we stared at the paused TV screen. After about five minutes of sitting, Sakura left saying she had to meet Ino at the mall. Naruto and I continued our game. We played until twelve, and decided to go to a mall nearby and get lunch. Naruto got ramen, and I got pork dumplings.

"Do you eat ramen every day?" I asked him.

"No," Naruto scoffed, "I eat other things too!"

"Like what?"

"Your pancakes!"

"Is that it?"

Naruto thought for a minute. He then said, "Yup! Ramen's now my second favorite food!"

I sweat dropped. How can he just eat ramen all day? I rubbed my fingers in my temples and said, "You know, you could try different things."

"But ramen is so much cheaper! You'll go broke!"

_How is that an excuse to not try new things?_ I thought, _He could do so much better than that!_

As he smiled cutely, I picked up a dumpling with my chopsticks and put it in his mouth. Naruto closed it, and said, "Why did you do that?"

"You never tried anything other than my pancakes and ramen," I said, "so I'm giving you a new experience!"

He chuckled at my statement. I don't know why, but he did. When we left the food court, I took him to my favorite store, FYE. We looked at some great _Hunger Games_ and _Kingdom Hearts_ shirts. We rented a movie called _Howls Moving Castle_. Naruto found some _Pokémon _headphones, so I also bought those for him.

Having Naruto around is much better than staying at home by myself. I always thought having company is a hassle, but now, for once in my long life, I'm smiling like crazy! We left the mall with full hands. We walked over there since it wasn't far. When we got home, Naruto went to take a shower while I put some of the stuff away.

Naruto's POV

I got undressed in the bathroom, ready to get in. It had been about ten minutes to get everything off. The hoodie zipper got stuck, so I had to get it unstuck. As I was pulling the shower curtain, Sasuke came in with a towel. His eyes were closed thankfully, so I got in and closed the curtain without him seeing me.

"There weren't any fresh towels left, so I washed one for you," he said with his eyes still closed. He didn't open them until he heard the water running, which I thank him for that.

"Thanks, teme!" I yelled over the screech of the shower head.

Sasuke left shutting the door behind him. I got the shampoo and scrubbed my hair thoroughly. I washed myself for a good ten minutes, and then got out, turning off the water as I did. I put a towel around my waist and got fresh clothes from my closet. I put them on and headed in Sasuke's room. I thought I heard him walking in here. His dark blue curtains were wide open along with the windows.

I frantically went downstairs to find him. I couldn't find him anywhere! I checked the kitchen and the living room! I checked the second bathroom, this time slamming open the door. There he was, lying in a pool of blood on the floor. I didn't notice anybody else, until somebody knocked me out with their fist and I fell on top of Sasuke.

I didn't realize where I was until I opened my eyes. I was in the hospital with bandages around every inch of me. Sasuke's hospital bed was next to me. He wasn't conscious yet. He looked like he was in worse condition than I was. I felt bad. He did everything in his power to protect me, but I couldn't return the favor. I was mad at myself for not seeing that the people who hated him would also target Sasuke!

Ino was treating Sasuke's wounds carefully. I tried to ask her if he was okay, but I couldn't speak. After a while she turned to my bedside and said, "Sasuke is okay, he is in no harm. It's you I'm worried about."

I found my voice and hoarsely asked why. She looked sad and said, "Two people tried to murder you and Sasuke. They did more damage to you by stabbing you with a kunai several times! I'm surprised you two aren't dead!"

I smiled at Ino's worried face and said, "It's okay now! We're alive and well! I can heal myself; I'm just worried about teme."

Ino smiled a sad smile and said, "I know Naruto. You two are going to be fine."

I don't know why she's sad, but I guess it has to do with my condition. She doesn't think I can recover as well as Sasuke. I told her I was going to rest, so I fell asleep and dreamed about me and Sasuke adopting two foxes. One was orange, and the other was black with a blue tipped tail.

Sasuke's POV

I woke up feeling a stinging pain in my back. I didn't feel like doing anything. I look over to my left to find dobe in a hospital bed with lots of bandages and blood stained clothing. I couldn't protect him again! Why did Neji and Shino have to knock me out? They were clearly targeting Naruto when I was vulnerable. I asked Ino if he was okay.

"He said he was okay, but I don't know if he will make it," Ino said.

I was shocked. Naruto had Kyuubi, and he won't make it? I felt a tear fall out of the corner of my eye. I needed Naruto. I couldn't live without him! I felt a hand wipe my cheek. I saw Naruto smile at me with a small smile. He was sad for some reason.

"Why are you sad, Sasuke?" he whispered.

"Ino told me you might not make it," I whispered back, "Why are you sad?"

"I didn't protect you like you protected me. I'm sorry."

"I could have prevented you from looking like that, Naruto! It's my fault I couldn't stop Neji and Shino from knocking me out!"

Ino heard me and said, "It was Neji and Shino?"

"Yeah, they attacked Naruto yesterday morning!"

Ino looked shocked, and then got out her cell phone to call the police. "Hello? I have the two attackers. One of the victims said who they were. They are Neji Hyuuga and Shino Abarame. We don't know where they are at the moment, but we will contact you when we can." There was a long pause. Then, Ino flipped her phone and changed Naruto's bandages.

I saw how bad they were. Large gashes and stabs were all over his body! I wanted to kill Shino and Neji, but knew it would be better to catch them and give them karma.

"They will pay!" I said angrily.

"It's okay Sasuke," Naruto said soothingly, "I'm okay. It's just a few cuts and bruises."

"You idiot! You're covered in bloody gashes!"

"I used to get them every day, ya know. I never got treated for them." He then smiled and said, "They're just cuts and bruises, teme! Don't worry!"

I wanted to protest and tell him those "cuts and bruises" could have killed him, but I stayed quiet. We both fell asleep, feeling extremely tired. I woke up when I felt somebody kissing my lips. It was Naruto. When he noticed I had woken up, he parted and said, "You sleep like a rock! I tried waking you up without hurting you, so I kissed you."

Dobe made it sound like it was a natural thing to do. I noticed he was kneeling beside me in a tuxedo. All of his injuries were gone, and everything was dark.

_This must be a dream_, I thought.

I sat up, looking at myself. I had my usual hoodie on, but had no shirt on and a green pair of jeans. Why am I wearing this?

"Where am I?" I asked the blonde beside me.

"I don't know," he said, "this strange voice in my head told me to wake you up."

_It has to be a dream!_ I thought.

"Is this a dream?"

"No teme. If it was, I would have kissed you longer."

Naruto blushed at the comment he made, and I chuckled at it. I stared into his beautiful, blue eyes. Those eyes comfort me. They make me feel warm inside, like I wake up in heaven in the middle of summer. Naruto moved so he was in front of me. I leaned in a little bit. He leaned in too and we kissed again. This time, we used tongue, and I let Naruto go inside my mouth. Naruto let me go in his and we moved around in our new spaces. We battled it all out, me letting Naruto win.

"I love you, Naruto," I whispered.

"I love you too, Sasuke," Naruto whispered back.

I woke up to Naruto kissing me, again. This time though, I was in my bed, wearing just my black shorts, under a shirtless Naruto. I didn't realize what was happening at first. Then, I understood completely.

"What do you think you're doing!" I yelled.

"I'm waking you up!" he said a little surprised, "You sleep like a rock!"

"In that position?"

Naruto didn't know what I was talking about until he looked down at his and my bodies. He blushed like there was no tomorrow! He was so embarrassed, he ran out of my room, strait into the bathroom! I had to laugh!

_***Authors Note***_

_**Muahaha! I have completed thy first chapter! IT TOOK FOREVER! I don't have internet, so I post my fanfics whenever I have time. I think this is the best one I ever made! I know it's only my second one, but still, this one's WAY BETTER! I hope you guys liked it! Please review without cussing! I want to say a special shout out to MxKiba12 and Karamae Kicks Butt! You guys are my bestest friends ever!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Always There for Dobe

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto related characters. If I did, I would be full of unicorns and butterflies! ^_^**_

_**WARNING: Blood, Yaoi, and Epicness! PLEASE BE CAREFUL!**_

"Sorry we couldn't hang out with Sakura, dobe," I apologized when we left the hospital, "Maybe we could hang out with her tomorrow."

"It's fine, teme," Naruto smiled, "As long as I'm with you, I'm always okay!"

I smiled. I smiled WAY too much! It was hurting my face, since I never really smiled. That is, until I met Naruto. Most of the stuff he said brought a smile to my face for some reason. We started going out for three days now. It's been the best three days of my life.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, "when are you going back to school?"

"Next Tuesday, why are you so worried?"

"I don't know. I was just wondering if I could go too! I know school costs money, so that's why I'm so hesitant about it."

"Dobe, stop worrying about me paying for you! I do it on my own free will, so please stop acting like your forcing it!"

Naruto smiled, but then looked down. He stopped walking, and started to cry. I walked over to him and embraced him whispering, "What's wrong dobe?"

"You've d-d-d-done so m-m-m-much f-f-f-for me! I n-n-n-nev-v-ver did an-n-n-y thing f-f-f-for you!"

I rubbed his back gently and said, "That's not true. You gave me a reason to be happy. I never did smile much, but now look at me!"

Naruto looked up and I smiled to prove my point, "I smile so much my face hurts!"

Naruto stopped crying, but still had tears on his tan, scarred cheek. I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him. Okay, I'm starting to get all lovey dovey, and it's scaring me! My only reason to act this way is him. He could easily pass off as a girl! I thought the image in my head, and then shook it away. I am not going to think dirty thoughts of Naruto! No way!

The blonde got confused, putting his head on his shoulder to show his confusion more thoroughly. I smiled at the face, and wished I had a camera. I told him I was going to pay for schooling on both of our accounts. My boyfriend wanted to protest, but knew it wasn't smart since he already did that.

School came quicker than expected. It turns out; they were going to start it early this year! This ticked a lot of people off, but I didn't mind. As long as Naruto is by my side, I'm fine! When we checked out our classes, we were both pretty much in all of the same classes with the same timed schedule. We have the same dorm, and the same lunch period. The only problem; Neji and Shino are in all of our classes too!

I looked nervously at Naruto. He was smiling as big as his mouth would go. It didn't seem like he was worried, so that's a good sign. Sakura and Ino were in our math, history, and science classes. Their dorm is right next to ours on the right. Neji and Shino got the dorm left of ours. All of us had the same lunch. I guess I will be playing body guard for the rest of the year.

Naruto POV

Our teacher, Kakashi sensei, is really nice. I never knew how great I was at math until we had class. Same goes for history. Yamato sensei was surprised when I was the only one answering the bonus question. Sasuke was too. I told him I only went to school for a few years when my parents were alive.

When lunch began, Sasuke and I decided to sit with Sakura and Ino. They introduced two other people, Sai and Hinata.

"Sai is that guy I was talking to you about, Naruto," Ino whispered in my direction.

"Oh!" I said. I turned to Sai, "Congratulations!"

"For what?" he asked.

"In-"

"Naruto," Ino growled, "Just shut up for a minute!"

Sasuke and I sweat dropped, and got into a conversation. It was pretty random, the things we were mainly talking about was food, video games, and cats.

"Do you like turnips?" I asked.

"I don't highly recommend eating them a lot, but I guess their okay," Sasuke replied.

"I never tried them."

"I know."

"Did you beat that temple in _Zelda Twilight Princess_?"

"No. I'm stuck trying to find the boss key."

"I'm stuck too."

"I think hairless cats should be illegal!"

"Why, teme?"

"They're ugly, like the fat woman who picks up our trash."

He whispered the last comment near my ear, making me shiver. My ear was cold, and his breath was so warm.

I got up shortly after finishing my sandwich to throw away my trash. Neji and Shino got up as well from the table behind us. Have they been spying on me? Oh well! It doesn't matter! I threw away everything, when a hard fist met my cheek on full contact! Sasuke ran up to me, cursing he hadn't followed me.

I got up shakily, falling as I kept trying. Sasuke fought with both attackers and got hit millions of times. His face got battered and he started bleeding, but he never gave up! That's when Shino sent out a giant beetle! It bit one of Sasuke's legs, making Sasuke fall to the ground!

_Now's my chance!_ I thought. I got in front of my teme, holding my ground. Neji and Shino laughed at me, thinking I couldn't fight them. I never did in the past, but that was when I thought I didn't have a reason to live. I thought my life was useless, but with teme now in my life, I have a reason!

"What do you think you're doing, idiot?" Neji smirked, "Do you seriously think you could defeat us?"

"I don't think I stand a chance," I said, "but I do know that I will protect teme for as long as I live! He protected me ever since we met! I never repaid him, but now I will!"

"Idiot!" Shino said, "There's no way in god's name you are going to protect him without getting beat yourself."

"I will do whatever it takes! You will not hurt Sasuke anymore!"

Sasuke stared at me. "Sasuke was the one who inspired me to not give up. He protected me, getting sent to the hospital a few times because of it! He showed me that I can follow my dreams if I never give up! I never did anything like this before, but I guess there's a first time for everything!"

I attacked Neji head on. Sharp objects weren't allowed in school, so I pretty much used my fists the whole time! Neji was quick, but I was quicker. I grabbed both of his ankles at one point, and threw him out of the cafeteria, having Shino run after him.

Sasuke was amazed, along with the rest of the school. Ino was smiling brightly. Sakura yelled, "Good job, Naruto!"

The whole school was applauding. I knelt down next to Sasuke asking, "Are you okay, teme?"

"Yeah dobe," the raven smiled, "I'm okay if you are!"

Sasuke POV

I still can't believe dobe actually did that! Since I still had that numb making bite on my leg, Naruto helped me get from class to class. All of the teachers asked if I was okay or if I had to go to the nurse. I would always say, "I'm fine. I already got what I needed."

None of them knew I was referring to the blonde helping me, but he surprisingly knew what I was talking about, and made a small smile every time I said it. The first day ended with no other interferences or homework. Both big words that I don't like to hear often. Naruto and I read manga all day in our dorm. We would occasionally glance at each other, but we weren't communicating like I thought we would do. I couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Thanks, Naruto," I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything! You protected me, and helped me get around with my injured leg. Nobody has ever done that for me."

Naruto dropped his manga and stared at me with shock. After about two whole minutes of staring, the blonde sat next to me on my bed. "What's so shocking?" I asked.

"You're such a nice person!" Naruto said, "You should have had much better acts of kindness than that!"

"Nope! Ever since my parents died, my brother took care of me. Eventually in middle school though, he started college, so I took care of myself ever since. I don't get to talk to him now. He doesn't get on chat much."

Naruto stood up, looking as determined as ever. "Then I guess we're going to have to visit him!"

"How are we supposed to do that dobe?"

"We walk in and ask what dorm your brother's in!"

"But the school will not allow visitors until the end of the year, dobe!"

He was defeated. I won. It isn't really a contest, but we put it as one just for fun. "Also, they won't let students off of grounds until the last day," I said, "so since we're freshmen, we have three other years left of this school. Not including this one."

It was eventually nine o'clock, so Naruto took a shower. While he was doing that, I decided to draw a picture of him. I got down to his waist when I heard him get out. I hid it under the mattress of my bed so he wouldn't see it. I pushed it back pretty far.

Naruto came out with just a towel around his waist. I tried so hard not to blush. It was so hard, I had to look away. Naruto thought it was offending me somehow, so he quickly ran to his dresser, losing his towel in the process! I had to run in the bathroom so I wouldn't stare. I quickly shut the door behind me and locked it. I got a glance at him with nothing on. He looked amazing!

I finished my shower with the towel around my waist. Now it's Naruto's turn to blush.

Naruto POV

I couldn't help blushing at Sasuke's buff body. His abs were perfect! I had to close my eyes and not blush. I couldn't help it. I blushed as red as a beet. I heard Sasuke smirk a few times, but didn't look until I heard his dresser close. I opened my eyes to see him still shirtless with boxers on. He clearly is trying to tease me!

"Why are you blushing, dobe?" he asked, sitting next to me on my bed.

"Uh," I whispered, "Nothing."

"What? I can't hear you."

"I don't have a reason!"

"How can you blush without a reason?"

Teme smiled devilishly. He loved picking on me! I hate it, but love it at the same time! I had to tell him.

"I never saw your sexy abs before, Sasuke-kun," I said trying to make him blush also.

It worked, Sasuke was blushing furiously. He was not expecting that from me! It was hilarious. He tried to think of a comeback, and thought pretty well. "I never saw yours either Naruto-kun. Why don't you take off your shirt and show me?"

God! That was a good one. I didn't blush, but did what I was told. I took off my white shirt and said, "Like what you see?"

"Very much."

This battle of words was long and hard. It didn't stop, until Ino and Sakura came in. "Will you two please be quiet?" Sakura asked, "Other people are trying to sleep ya know!"

Both girls didn't realize we were shirtless until they were about to leave. When they shut the door, we heard a loud thump. We went to the door to find them sprawled out on the floor. They fainted, and I don't know why.

Sasuke looked at my confused expression and said, "It was you. They thought you looked so hot, they couldn't take it!"

"No way!" I said, "They were staring at you! They both had crushes on you, and they probably dreamed of you shirtless! Now that they like other people, they didn't expect it!"

My answer made a lot more sense than Sasuke's. He knew it, so that means I won!

"To celebrate my victory, we will go to sleep!"

Sasuke yawned in queue, and walked back in our dorm to fall on his bed. He whispered, "Do you want to sleep with me again, dobe?"

"Do you want me to?"

"That's why I asked."

"Then yes. I will sleep under your protection."

I opened the door, dragged the unconscious girls in there room, putting each one on their bed. I locked their door and closed it. I walked back to our door and locked our door shut. Teme made room for me on his bed, and I fell into his open arms, cuddling against his chest. I love sleeping with him. It made me feel safe and comfortable. We slept in peace, not caring about anything else but each other.

Sasuke POV

Naruto and I woke up at the same time that morning. We got dressed quickly, and then walked in the cafeteria looking for breakfast. I ate a danish, while Naruto had a donut with orange glaze. We sat with Ino and Sakura again. Neji and Shino moved to the table next to us this time. I protectively wrapped my arm around Naruto's waist.

"What's wrong, teme?" the blonde asked, confused at the sudden act of protectiveness.

"Oh, nothing," I said not wanting to scare him.

Sakura and Ino noticed also, giving Neji and Shino a death glare. They looked away, not daring to look again. I overheard their conversation with two other people.

"What do you have against Naruto?" Lee, a guy in my English class, asked.

"He hurt my clan," Neji said angrily, "He killed my father and mother."

"We all know it wasn't Naruto," Kiba, a guy who has a puppy with him all the time, said, "It was the Kyuubi."

"At the time, Naruto was already possessed by the Kyuubi," Shino said, "He could have prevented it."

"How do you know? You don't know how it works!"

"Neither do you!"

I knew I had heard enough. I continued my danish, when I saw Shino stand up and walk towards Naruto, looking ticked off. I stood up in front of him, having Naruto's back pressing mine. Both Naruto and Shino looked surprised at the sudden action. Naruto didn't know that Shino had gotten up and Shino thought I wasn't looking.

Kiba ran to Shino pulling him back, "You don't have to kill the kid! He doesn't deserve it!"

Neji was about to get up, but Lee held him back. I'm glad their friends were on our side. We barely know them, but they're so nice! I have to thank them!

"I'll get you Naruto Uzumaki!" the raged Shino yelled, "If it's the last thing I do!"

"That's what they all say," I said.

Neji got out of Lee's grasp and landed a punch at my face. I punched him back and said, "Isn't it a little early for this?"

"Doesn't matter," Neji said, "We will attack any chance we get!"

Yamato sensei came into the scene. He took Neji and Shino to the principal's office and thanked Kiba, Lee, and me. We thanked him back and continued eating. Kiba and Lee wondered if they could sit with us, since their friends were "having the time of their lives". We let them, since they tried to protect Naruto.

"Thank you guys for doing that," I said, "You barely know us, and yet you helped anyway!"

"We know Naruto did not do anything to harm New York," Lee said, "Our friends have issues about the incident sixteen years ago."

"They keep attacking Naruto, I don't know how long they've done it, but they've been doing it for the past four days!"

Naruto shook his head and said, "They attacked me longer than that teme. It was every day, after school, since my parents died. When they realized I lived in an alleyway near their houses, they have attacked me ever since. Ever since you've found me, Sasuke, they've been trying harder to get me. I don't want you getting hurt!"

He was silently crying. I embraced him thoughtfully, smelling his hair in the process. It smelled of lavender flowers in early June. When he stopped, I let my embrace go, but still kept my one arm around his lower waist.

Kiba and Lee looked shocked at the story, not thinking their friends would do such a thing. Breakfast was quiet the rest of the time. At seven o'clock, classes started. Naruto and I headed to our lockers early, not wanting to have to rush into class because we were late. Our lockers were apart by three other lockers. Sakura, another guy from our math class, Shikamaru, and Neji. Shino's locker was in another hallway, so Neji was our only threat. With me and Sakura there though, he might not be much of a threat.

I got all of my books quickly when I noticed Neji heading to his locker. I walked quickly to Naruto's locker and helped him with his books. We walked to our math class, engaging in a conversation once in a while.

When we walked in, Kakashi sensei was waiting for us. I think he was smiling under his mask when we walked in. We opened our books to page ten, took out lined paper, and started talking.

"What do you want to do today, teme?" Naruto asked.

"Is there anything we can do?" I asked.

"Yeah! We can draw in our dorm!"

I thought about this. I could finish the picture of Naruto today! I agreed to the idea. I decided I would outline the picture in ink and color it with pastels. That would make the picture look perfect!

Ino and Sakura came in shortly after my image of Naruto's picture. They got everything out and sat next to Naruto and I. Sai and Hinata came in after the two girls. Sai sat next to Ino, and Hinata sat next to an empty desk. More students came pouring in through the door. Math was boring as usual. Naruto answered every question and even got the hardest question on earth right! He even did it mentally!

After math was history, and again, Naruto answered every question! He was smart academically, but didn't have a lot of common sense. Nothing was really big, until after science class. The class before lunch.

Naruto POV

Sasuke and I were walking to lunch, when somebody knocked us out. We woke up tied up in duct tape! Our mouths were covered too, and worse yet, we were trapped in a janitor's closet! I tried yelling for help, but of course that did not work. I tried my best to open my lips as best as I could. I licked them with my wet tongue. I also got some of the sticky stuff off the tape. Sasuke and I were tied back to back, but I knew he wanted to know what I was doing.

I eventually got the tape off of my lips. The sticky residue came off when it got wet. I told Sasuke my plan, and started biting off the tape around my wrists. Sasuke did too. He said he had snuck his pocket knife in school, so he cut off the tape around our shoulders keeping us together, and the tape around both of our legs.

"That was too easy!" I said. I smiled in the dark closet. I knew Sasuke was smiling too.

We got out of the closet, met by a bunch of huge flames! The school was on fire! It had to of been Neji and Shino! They said they would do anything they would to kill us, I think. Sasuke lead us through the flames, to the second floor of flames. A hole was burned through the stairs. Sasuke threw me to the other side. Part of the stairs chipped, making Sasuke's side wobble. Another hole formed behind him, so he couldn't escape!

"Come on Sasuke!" I yelled, "Jump!"

"I can't make it!" he yelled back.

"Yes you can! I'll catch you!"

I was crying. I couldn't afford to lose Sasuke! The one person who cared for me for who I was ever since my parent's death. He shook his head and looked sad. I cried harder than before.

"SASUKE!"

He passed out on the spot, making the stairs almost collapse. I couldn't let him die! I jumped onto the falling platform, grabbed the love of my life, and jumped back to my side, almost falling off of it. Smoke came rushing into our faces. I held my breath and put Sasuke's face against my chest, trying to protect him from the toxic gas. We made it to the doors, but they were locked inside and out! I punched my way through them.

We were now on the first floor. The stairs to the lobby floor were completely gone, thanks to a huge hole in the wall. The only other option was to jump. I jumped feet first, holding Sasuke bridal style as I jumped. I knew I probably would break a few bones, but that doesn't matter, I need Sasuke to stay alive!

Sasuke woke up while we were in midair. He looked worriedly at me jumping and said, "You idiot!"

I fell on both feet, with pain searing my body. I had Sasuke get out of my arms as I collapsed in pain. Sasuke looked worried. He knelt next to me and asked, "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't want you dead, teme!" I said, "I couldn't lose you."

He smirked and said, "This was the second time you saved me! I thought I was supposed to protect you!"

"Well, there are benefits. When you protect me, I protect you back."

I smiled at my teme. He always seemed too worried! I slept for the remaining time, tired from saving my lover.

Sasuke POV

I knew Naruto was tired, so I let him sleep in the grass, in front of everybody who went to this school. I managed to have the picture of Naruto in my pocket. Before science started, I got it out from under the mattress and took it with me.

_I hope Naruto will be okay, _I thought, _I don't know how bad his injuries are from the fall. Why didn't he just leave me?_

I took out the picture and continued to draw with the pencil in my pocket. I finished and got the ink pen and ink well from my other pocket. I finished that and wished I had pastels. It was after noon, so I asked the teachers if we could go home and eat. They thought it was fine, so everybody went home.

As I carried Naruto to the mall to get some lunch, I saw Shino and Neji sulking away to their houses. I knew they were the ones who set the school on fire!

_They just won't give up, will they?_ I thought.

Naruto woke up in my arms, asking where we were going. I said, "We should really take you to the hospital, but I know you would rather eat first, am I right?"

"You know me so well!" Naruto smiled, but then got all serious, "I can walk teme!"

He tried to get out of my arms, but I prevented him from doing so. "No way dobe! In your condition, you can't walk!

"Yes I can! Let me go teme!"

I pulled him into a kiss to shut him up. I know it was probably rude, but dobe liked it, I could tell since he closed his eyes and tried to kiss and smile at the same time. I won't do that often, unless he tells me in facial expressions.

I walked him through the mall, making a scene. It isn't every day you would see a dude walk in with another dude in his arms, unless you live in a planet of crazy people. I ordered my usual dumplings and got some for Naruto. He can't live off of ramen!

I sat him at a table and brought the food over. We ate peacefully, until Ino found us in full rage! "Naruto should be in the hospital!" she yelled.

"I was going to take him there when we were done eating!" I protested.

Naruto watched us argue. He yelled, "Hey! Can we at least eat while we're here, and then go to the stupid hospital?"

"I guess!" Ino hmphed.

After Naruto was done, he said he was going to throw his stuff away. Ino and I told him not to stand, but he did anyway, and walked normally over to the trash can! He wasn't wincing in pain or anything!

He walked up to me and said, "I told you guys I was fine! Kyuubi fixed it all up! Do you still want to go to the hospital or do you think I'm okay?"

Dobe was mainly talking to the other blonde girl. She checked his legs, and said, "I guess your fine. Do you have any pain or numbness?"

"No. I'm one hundred percent ready for anything!"

Oh no. He was in a determined mood! I had to smile at it though. My cell phone rang out after that. My brother was calling me! We said goodbye to Ino as I brought Naruto to the main entrance, throwing away my stuff also. I put the phone to my ear and said, "Hello?"

I put the phone on speaker so Naruto could hear too, "Hey little brother! What's up?" Itachi's voice rang.

"A lot happened in the past five days," I said.

"What do you mean? Did you get a girlfriend?"

I had to laugh. It was funny how he said it with lots of enthusiasm. It seemed like he was in a good mood!

"Not exactly," I said nervously, "I got a boyfriend."

"That's awesome!" he rang, "I did too!"

I almost choked. I didn't expect him to be super happy for the same reason for me being nervous! I mean, it's good to know my only family member agrees with my gayness, but I didn't expect him to be the same!

"Who?"

"I'll introduce you to him when you see me next!"

"No! Just tell me already!"

"Not until you tell me yours!"

"Come on Itachi!"

We didn't hear anything, so that meant he wanted me to tell him first.

"I'm going out with Naruto Uzumaki," I said, "He's really nice! I can't wait for you to meet him!"

"I'm going out with Konan!"

"Itachi, Konan's a girl."

"I know!"

"Then why did you say you were gay?"

"I just wanted to see how you would react! Gottcha!"

He laughed through the phone and said, "I guess you weren't kidding, right?"

"Course I wasn't! Itachi, he makes me smile so much, my cheek bones go numb every time I smile!"

There was a long silence. Then my brother said, "This Naruto guy must be awesome! I don't think anybody had you smile since our parents died! No matter what I did, you would say it was annoying you!"

I looked at a smiling Naruto. He knew it was hard for a brother to except his little brother to be gay, let alone joke about it! He even said Naruto was awesome! That is a very rare thing to Naruto! The only people who thought that were Ino, Sakura, and me!

"Can I talk to him?" Naruto whispered.

"Sure!" I said. I told Itachi that Naruto was with me and he wanted to talk to him. Itachi said it was fine, and handed the phone to the blonde.

"Hi Itachi!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Hey Naruto! Haven't heard from you in a while!"

"Wait, you guys know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto said, "Itachi would pass by my alley and chat with me every day after he was done with school. He was in middle school at the time. He would bring me some clothes and food! That's how I got ramen into my system!"

I remembered my brother talk to me about "the boy in the alley," but I didn't realize it was Naruto!

_**Flash back **_

"_**Hey Sasuke!" Itachi said, "I met a boy in an alley way today on my way from school!"**_

"_**What's his name?" I asked**_

"_**I don't know. He said he was too scared to say. Wish you could meet him. He said he didn't want to walk around in public, and you don't walk that way from school. Besides, it's dangerous that way! I don't want my little bro getting hurt!"**_

"_**I won't get hurt!"**_

"_**Well, the boy told me that some guys attack him every day, so I try to protect him from them."**_

"_**Cool!"**_

"_**I bet you'll meet him in the future anyway! You two would make such great friends!"**_

_**End of Flashback**_

It's so creepy how right Itachi was! We did get close in the future, but nobody knew we would become lovers!

"So, how's college?" Naruto asked.

"Good. Did you tell Sasuke about everything?"

"Of course! I wouldn't keep secrets from him!"

"Even the part where Kyuubi killed our parents?"

"I cried it to him, and that's how we got our first kiss!"

"Awesome! Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" I said.

"Is that all you had to tell me?"

"Well, our school got caught on fire this morning."

"SERIOUSLY?"

"Yeah. I think I know who did it. Neji and Shino. They were the ones who kept hurting Naruto all these years! They knocked us out, tied us up, and locked us in the janitor's closet before the fire started. I also saw them sulk away when they saw us alive. Did you know Naruto saved my life?"

"Really? What happened?"

Itachi was really enthusiastic now! Knowing the kid who got beat up every day saved his little brother's life is pretty good gossip. So, I told him what happened, until I passed out. Then, Naruto took over saying everything in full detail, also having me listen since I was unconscious.

"My legs healed because of Kyuubi!" Naruto said happily.

"That's great!" Itachi said, "Well, I gotta go guys. Stay together until I come home, okay?"

"Okay!" Naruto and I said, "Bye Itachi!"

I hung up and sighed. His conversations were kind of long, but I guess this one was reasonable. This is why I don't call him often. Naruto and I walked home, talking about our previous conversation with Itachi.

"How come you never told me you knew Itachi?" I asked him when we were halfway home.

"I never knew his name," Naruto said, "I didn't want him to tell me, since I would be putting him in danger. I never told him mine either."

"And yet you told me, why?"

"I wasn't in as much trouble as I was when I met Itachi. It wasn't just Shino and Neji beating me up to a pulp. There were other bigger people too. They would say things like, "You are a disgrace!" and, "You shouldn't be here!" or, "I will kill you, you deserve going to hell!"

I was shocked. Of course I knew there were probably other people beating him up, but I didn't think it would be that personal! I apologized to Naruto, giving him a sad smile. This one didn't hurt. I smiled small enough to have it not give me any pain. Naruto smiled and said, "You weren't ever beating me up, so you shouldn't have to apologize about this!"

"But I thought you just didn't tell me you knew my brother because of some personal reason that had included me! That's why I'm apologizing, and also because I hadn't met you sooner to protect you!"

We both smiled at the last part. I'm glad we both love each other as we do. A few hours of walking made us get dinner. Naruto got us into an engaging conversation, smiling a lot in between sentences. We never will break apart, no matter what Neji and Shino throw at us! I will protect Naruto with my life!

Naruto POV

I will always protect Sasuke! No matter what happens! I swear, if Shino and Neji take my teme away from me, I will have to beat them until I get him back! We decided to stop by the park, where we first met. The memories of that night were great. I loved meeting teme. It was like an angel from above granted my wish of having a true friend!

I looked at Sasuke with my signature smile. He smiled back, with a great happiness that seemed like it only was reflected with me. We sat on the sidewalk and looked at the sunset. It was just like the night we met each other. I put my head on his shoulder, this time cuddling up to him lovingly. Sasuke put his head on mine, pulling me closer to him this time.

"I love you dobe," he whispered.

I blushed and said, "I love you too teme."

It was a sweetness that could never be forgotten. That night was just as nice as the last night we had been there. It was like reliving a dream that could never be replaced.

_**Authors Note**_

_**Hey awesome fanfictioners! I hope you all loved this chapter as much as I did! I worked really hard on it! I don't have internet all the time, but I sometimes go to work with my mom, and she has internet there. I watch Naruto there and go on Fanfiction. I write my Fanfiction mostly at home and wait until I get internet.**_ _**But enough about me, how are you guys? Tell me if you're okay and let me know if I should continue with an even better chapter! The more reviews I have, the harder I will work on the next chapter! Dattebayo!**_

_**Also, don't forget about my other fanfic, Change of Plans. I promise you it is Yoai! IT WON'T BE UNTIL CHAPTER 3! I PROMISE YOU PEOPLE! THE EPICNESS OF WHITESOULNINJA69 WILL PROMISE YOU ALL WITH FULL WILLPOWER! K? +_+**_

_**I want to thank MxKiba12 and Karamae Kicks Butt for being such great friends! I know we have been far apart because of summer vacation, but I know we will see each other again. And if we don't, we will suck it up and be like old people wrestling for a block of cheese! EPICNESS! **_

_**I am going to Hershey tomorrow with MxKiba12! SO EXCITED! You guys should read their fanfic "A new Interest!" I read it and it is AMAZING! The ending was AMAZING! I will read it again! EPICNESS RULES!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Always there for Dobe**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters! If I did, I would marry a cracker, and then eat it the next day! I also don't own any stores, movies, or video games.**_

_**WARNING: Yoai, violence, and a lot of EPICNESS! Be careful!**_

__Sasuke and I walked home after the sun went down. We went to bed together, feeling more happy than usual. Maybe it was because we went back to the place we met? I don't know, and I don't feel like thinking about it at the moment!

I cuddled up next to Sasuke, looking up in his dark, onyx eyes. I saw my blue ones reflect from them. I loved being with the most beautiful person in the world! It was the most amazing feeling!

I dreamed of Sasuke, in a dark room. I was myself, of course. He was wearing a hoodie, no shirt, and jeans. I wore a tuxedo. Why did it have to be so tight? Well, anyway, Sasuke was there, staring at me with his hood up. It had dark wolf ears on it. It looked cute on him!

I walked up to him and asked, "I think I'm dreaming, am I?"

"I think so," Sasuke said, "because I'm dreaming too."

He unzipped his jacket, revealing his abs. I blushed, redder than usual. I decided to take off my tux coat and shirt. THEY WERE SO TIGHT! Sasuke blushed and tried to look away. We both took off our pants as well. We both agreed they were tight. We didn't dare take off anything else!

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked. He gave me a wicked glare. I knew what he was thinking.

"No way!" I yelled, "Even if this is a dream, I am not going to get dirty with you yet!"

"Why not Naruto-kun?" Sasuke swooned, "I thought you wanted to."

"I am too young! People at my age should not be doing such things and you know it!"

Sasuke jumped on top of me, trapping me from all sides. "That's true, but don't you want to try it?"

"I will when I'm ready, Sasuke. I'll tell you when that is!"

Sasuke sighed and got off of me, "Fine dobe, you win. Just letting you know I'm always going to be ready."

I nodded, and then said, "I will let you know as soon as possible."

Sasuke smirked at my seriousness, "This is probably a dream, so is there anything you really want to do?"

I smiled, and said, "Why don't we draw in our dorm?"

Sasuke froze. Our old dorm surrounded us, and paper was in the middle of the floor. I went over to get a piece, when a pencil also appeared on the roof of my ear. I took it and started drawing Sasuke. Pastels formed in front of him as he took out a crumpled piece of paper from his jacket pocket, which was in the corner of the room. He started to use the colors, turning away from me.

I didn't mind. I was actually glad! Now I can have the picture be a surprise! I drew it as well as I could, and then got an ink pen and well from Sasuke's jacket. He looked surprised that I knew where it was, but then thought that it didn't matter.

I started to ink my picture, when Sasuke got another piece of paper. He started drawing, glancing at me once in a while. I looked at him questioningly, but thought otherwise to ask. I continued inking, and then reach for the pastels. I gave teme the ink, and colored my picture of the beautiful man. I finished, and grabbed another piece of paper. I decided to draw Sasuke's head with three different expressions, and three different sizes. I drew it, inked it, and colored it in less than thirty minutes.

Sasuke was watching me work. I was turned the other way, but he still watched my arm move with my artistic skills. I turned to him, both pictures facing me. I actually did pretty well! Teme held his pictures to him as well, smirking at his results.

We gave both pictures to each other, surprised at what we saw. The same exact two pictures, but with the other person in it! It was scary how we thought the same way with the picture layouts! I smiled at teme and said, "These pictures are way better than mine!"

"No," Sasuke said, "These are amazing, but I do have to say there is an even better artwork than these."

"What is? Your pictures, right?"

"No dobe, you!"

I smirked, "There is no way I look as good as you say I do. You should look at yourself once in a while!"

Sasuke smirked and said, "Then I guess it's settled. We both look beautiful in each other's eyes."

I smiled and said it was true. I loved agreeing with him! It was like the whole universe stopped at that moment, and then continued without anybody noticing. It was an amazing feeling.

Sasuke and I woke up at the same time. We found the pictures we had given to each other in our hands. It is not ironic! That wasn't a dream. Which means, Sasuke meant everything he had said, and so did I!

Sasuke POV

I sincerely thought that was a dream. That's why I acted as I did! I quickly got up out of bed and went to the bathroom. It was cold when I got up, but it couldn't be helped. I was scared! What if Naruto didn't want to go out with me anymore because I was rushing things?

Naruto came in when I finished and asked, "Are you okay, Sasuke? You got up so suddenly, I got worried."

"I don't think that was a dream, Naruto," I whispered.

"I know! What's wrong with that?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No! Why would I be?"

"I rushed things. You know what I'm talking about."

He smiled and said, "Do you think I would break up with you because of that? Teme, I'm a strong person! I still love you! One little slip up won't make me think any different of you!"

I was relieved, and happy. I loved how Naruto would say long speeches when it came to making a point! It made me feel warm. I let him change in the bathroom; staring at the drawing of me Naruto drew. It looked so real, yet he said mine of him was better? No way! I made millions of mistakes on mine!

He came in my room wearing a tuxedo. I shivered. I had only changed into a pair of jeans and put my hoodie on over my bare chest. We smiled at each other at the memory of the night before. It was no dream, but they weren't physically there.

Naruto explained how Kyuubi did it, to trick us into thinking it was a dream, expecting a lot more from me. Apparently, Kyuubi doesn't realize that I don't treat the dream Naruto any different from the real Naruto!

"Why would Kyuubi do such a thing?" I asked.

"He jokes around a lot, so I'm not surprised he's trying to get back at me for something."

My boyfriend walked down to the kitchen. I followed him, knowing what he wants. Pancakes.

"I'll make them this time, teme," Naruto said.

"Do you know how to work a stove?" I asked.

"Of course! How do you think I would heat up the ramen Itachi gave me?"

Naruto cooked the pancakes to perfection. They were fluffy and beautifully golden. The chocolate looked soft and gooey. I took a bite, and instantly melted. These were WAY better than mine! Naruto ate his normally and asked, "Why are you surprised? They taste like regular pancakes. Yours are way better!"

"No way could I make pancakes like these!" I said.

"Your right! You can make them WAY better!"

"No! That's not what I meant! You should be a chef when you grow up, I swear to god! You are the magic man!"

"What do you mean?"

"You're academically smart, you make beautiful pancakes, you haven't died yet from people beating you up all of the time, and you make everything glow with every smile you make!"

Naruto blushed at the compliment and said, "I couldn't do any of those things without you. I got into school because of you, I had the opportunity to make them because you let me, you protected me from not dying because of those people, and I haven't smiled ever since I met you!"

We matched up perfectly. I never got beat up, but everything else was the same for me, except for academics and pancakes, which Naruto swears is the best!

I hugged the blonde unexpectedly. Naruto hugged me back. "Why are you hugging me, Sasuke?" he asked.

"No reason," I said, "I just need one."

"Are you sad?"

"No, I just like hugging you."

Naruto smiled while we hugged. "I like hugging you too, but usually we hug when one of us is upset. That's why I thought that."

I let go of him and said, "Whenever I'm sad, I'm not sad for a long time."

"What do you mean?"

"You always make me feel better afterwards."

A letter from the school president, Tsunade, said that school will be held up for five weeks. The hole in the school was repaired, but everything else had to be fixed as well. I told Naruto about the news, and he was excited. He wanted to go back to school, but he liked us hanging out with each other every day.

"So, what do you want to do this morning, dobe?" I asked.

"I don't know. We need to get more clothes since most of our clothes were burned. I got some money from the sidewalk yesterday, so I'm all set!" Naruto said excitedly.

It was only five bucks, and we both knew that wasn't enough for a lot of stuff. I told him I would pay for most of his stuff. He looked at me and asked, "Where do you get so much money?"

"I took a job over the summer for two months. It gave me lots of cash, so that's why I have so much."

Naruto smiled and said, "As long as it doesn't cost too much, I will allow you to buy some stuff for me!"

Both of our jackets were left at home the whole time, so unless Naruto wanted another one, we won't have to get them. We will need more shorts, jeans, and t-shirts. A few long sleeve shirts won't hurt either.

Naruto picked out a few t-shirts with foxes on them eating ramen, and I found two necklaces. Both of them were shaped as half hearts, but they magnetically stick together! One had an S and the other had an N. I showed Naruto them, and he smiled. He took the one with the S and said, "Now your heart and my heart can stay together, no matter what happens!"

I smiled and put mine around my neck. I helped Naruto with his and said, "As long as we're together, we will never part from each other's sides."

"Who said we were ever going to part?" Naruto asked.

We laughed and bought everything we had in our hands. Naruto thought it would be a good idea to go to FYE again. We both love that store, so I said it would be fine. We got inside, and met a surprise.

Neji and Shino were in the back of the store, looking through things. I whispered for Naruto to get behind me, and we looked through the movie section at the very beginning of the line. They hadn't realized we were there; until they turned around, ready to pay for a movie.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"Clearly we're shopping," I sneered, "How about you?"

They smirked, making Shino say, "We were just looking around."

Nobody was at the cash register, so seeing that was kind of scary. Not only could somebody steal the money, but people could fight in here and destroy the store! Neji and Shino were here to do both.

Neji tried to attack me, but I held him down. He got a kunai and tried to cut me, but I got my pocket knife out as defense. Shino flew in the air, kunai at the ready. I couldn't do anything, my hands were full. Naruto flew up in the air in front of Shino and kicked him to the right side of the store.

The buggish guy flew back in the air, trying to get Naruto back, but the blonde was too quick. He slapped Shino, and kicked him hard in the ceiling. I was too busy watching Naruto's match with Shino, and didn't notice Neji getting out a scroll. He flipped me on my back and bit his thumb, wiping it on the weird looking scroll. Neji jumped back as a barrier was holding me down. Millions of needles were being shot in my skin!

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, "Hang in there! I'm coming!"

I looked at the blonde's worried look and smiled sadly. I was going to be fine! I felt my necklace heat up with anger. I wasn't angry, but Naruto was! Wait a minute, do these necklaces show how the other person feels in temperature? That's so cool!

Naruto attacked Neji at full force. Two orange tails were forming behind him! Fangs shot out of his mouth, fox ears formed on top of his head, and his blue, gentle eyes were replaced with red, harsh ones. I think this is Kyuubi, defending Naruto. Whatever was happening, it works! Naruto sent the guy flying out of the store! His head found a wooden cart, making him bleed.

People were forming around him, looking at the tailed Naruto. "It's him again!" a woman yelled, "I told you it was him! I told you he would return! The devil!"

Naruto got back to his original state, passing out on top of the dome surrounding me. I yelled his name a few times, still getting hit by needles. I was in a mess, blood was everywhere! I was surrounded by my own body fluids! I tried punching through it, but I only resulted getting more blood out of me. Naruto woke up after my punch, now looking even more worried at my state. He took a good blow at the barrier, making a giant hole. I crawled out, passing out after that. I lost too much blood.

Naruto POV

I got Sasuke and myself an ambulance. Kyuubi burns me when being outside of my soul cage. Shino and Neji were also taken, but were also made to pay a five thousand dollar fee for ransacking a store. I was staring at Sasuke's limp body, hoping he was okay. I feel bad that I hadn't saved him sooner. I should have gotten him out of there before I started beating Neji!

"Ah! I'm such an idiot!" I yelled, "Why couldn't I save Sasuke first! He wouldn't be in this situation!"

"I'm fine, dobe!"

I looked over at Sasuke in the stretcher. He smiled, but winced when he kept it there for too long. I had tears streaming down my cheeks. Sasuke always gets hurt more than I do! He doesn't deserve this! I do!

"Why do you always get hurt on my account?" I yelled.

"Because it is my job to protect you," teme said.

"But you shouldn't be getting sent to the hospital! That's the third time!"

"I do it for you. Remember when you saved my life in the fire?"

"Yeah, but that was different!"

"You got hurt, and I didn't. You should have gone to the hospital, but Kyuubi was too quick. If you didn't have Kyuubi, you could have died."

"But if I didn't have Kyuubi, none of this would have happened!"

"Your right, that means we wouldn't have gotten together. We mainly loved each other and got together, because we wanted to protect each other from the people who beat you, right?"

I looked up. Sasuke had a point. I silently thanked Kyuubi, and said, "I guess you're right. What do you want to do when we leave the hospital?"

"I don't know. It depends on when we get out."

"Are you sure you're okay? You lost a lot of blood!"

"I'm fine. If I didn't pass out again, that means I'm fine!"

Sasuke looked at his bloody hands. He wiped them off on his ripped shirt and took the necklace around his neck off. He looked at the N on it, traced it with his finger, and said, "I think this is what kept me alive. I had your heart, with mine the whole time!"

We smiled, again. I smiled a lot now. I don't know why, but I feel like I mainly smile because of him. Just being in teme's presence is like being with an angel. I think too highly of him, but isn't that normal when you're in love?

We stayed in the hospital for three weeks. That meant we had about one week and six days left before school! Sasuke and I didn't have any real plans, but we still wanted to have more time to ourselves. I mean, give us more time! We barely did anything, because of the incident at FYE!

Sasuke thought it would be cool to go to a manga convention. We were at home when we were talking about this. We both got hooked on manga, so I agreed with it without question. It was going to start two days from now, so we still have enough time to do whatever it is teenage guys like ourselves do. That is, if there are even teenage guys like us at all in the world!

"So, is there anything you want to do, teme?" I asked. I was stumped.

"Not at the moment," Sasuke said, "do you?"

"Nope!"

We sat on the couch together, when I remembered something. We never watched the movie we bought at FYE! I told Sasuke, and we decided to watch it.

_About 2 hours later…_

"Can you believe that?" I said, "How can he be normal after what just happened? And what do you think they were doing to make that woman shield the boy's eyes?"

"You really are and idiot, aren't you?" Sasuke smirked.

"I try not to be."

"Well, clearly she was super happy, so she started to make out with him, and the little boy was too young to see that, so that's why."

"Oh. I thought they were-"

"They wouldn't do that in front of people!"

We laughed at my mistake. It was funny how I slip up so many times! It was seven o'clock p.m. when it ended, and I decided to make some instant ramen. Sasuke thought it would be fine since I haven't had it in a while. I got some chopsticks and started eating.

"You know, I still think your pancakes are way better than mine! It's my new favorite food!"

"No way dobe! Your pancakes are the best of all foods combined!"

"Sasuke, your making me blush! Stop flattering me about things that aren't true!"

It was true, I was blushing. It wasn't really what he said; it was how he said it. He said it with such exaggeration, and that is not in Sasuke's nature. He usually says things without meaning, but he said this like it was super important, which it really isn't.

He sighed and said, "Dobe, you have to have more pride in your pancakes!"

I laughed. Coming from his annoyed tone of voice, it sounded hilarious. He smiled and added, "Besides, my pancakes were burnt at the bottom!"

"No they weren't liar!"

"Were too! I checked before I put them on your plate!"

"But I didn't taste it being burnt!"

"Then your taste buds have problems! You don't think yours are good, and you love mine! There is something wrong with your tastingness!"

"I don't think tastingness is even a word."

"Well, now it is!"

We laughed at the new word. We decided to take a walk after that. I wondered if this would ever end. As we were walking, I saw Ino and Sakura in an alleyway. I stopped Sasuke and whispered for him to move near the outer wall to listen in. They were being beat up by two big guys. They seemed familiar. It wasn't Neji or Shino, but I knew them from somewhere.

"They beat me up every day at midnight!" I whispered, a little shocked at the fact that they were still around. Sasuke frowned at my realization.

"Where is he?" the one guy growled. He had red hair, an eye patch, and a blue, torn shirt.

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked, getting a little annoyed.

"The demon!" the other guy yelled. He had brown hair pulled in a ponytail, a black t-shirt, and wore ripped jeans.

"What demon?" Sakura asked. Both her and Ino were scrunched up on the ground, bloody from head to toe.

"The fox demon!"

The red head walked to Sakura and punched her hard in the ribs. She yelped, but still didn't give Naruto away. The brunette punched Ino in the same place, making her growl in annoyance. She wanted to punch back, but Sakura held her back.

"There is no way we could beat them," Sakura said.

"Why? I could punch them right now!" Ino said.

"If we don't do this right, they would go after Naruto and Sasuke."

She whispered the last part, making Ino lower her grip. We heard it, and decided that that was smart. That's when Sasuke got mad. I was angry too. They shouldn't beat up Sakura and Ino because they want me!

We ran into them with full force. I held the brown haired guy's hands behind his back while Sasuke got the red head. They growled at our appearance, while Ino and Sakura smiled at it. They weren't expecting us to be there, but they were grateful about it.

"Next time, you shouldn't let them beat you up," Sasuke said.

"We didn't want Naruto or you getting hurt, though!" Sakura said in protest.

"We don't want you guys getting hurt either!" I said with a smile.

"Okay fox demon!" the brunette yelled, "Now you're going to get it!"

"It clearly looks like it!" I said.

At that point though, the brunette flipped himself and kicked me in the stomach. I was in pain, but didn't want to show it in front of Ino, knowing she would want to take me to the hospital for every little bruise and cut. I kicked him back, sending a few punches as well. The red head wanted to get me also, but Sasuke strattled him and put his pocket knife at his neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said.

I kicked the brunette hard in the back, making him fall. I kicked his head, took out a kunai from his pocket, and scratched him with it. He grunted in pain and tried to move away. I put my foot on his back and continued cutting.

"This is how I felt when you did this to me," I said, "but I'm holding back. I would love to put you to the brink of death like you did to me, but I'm too nice to do that."

I made a large gash on his back and wrote_ Fox_ on his leg with the kunai. The guy passed out in pain. I turned to the Sasuke and asked, "Should we do the same to the other?"

I was appointing to the guy under Sasuke, of course. He thought a little, and then said, "I'll do it. You get the girls to the hospital."

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

"Positive, dobe."

I took the girls and scurried to the hospital. I had to carry both of them, which was really hard. We surprisingly got there really fast and told the person at the front desk to get people to our aid quickly. Almost as if it was magic, they came without delay. Both girls were put in hospital beds and quickly attended to. Before they took her away, Ino told me to leave her and Sakura and to help Sasuke out just in case.

So, I ran back to the alleyway with their blood still on me.

Sasuke POV

I hurt the guy till he bled everywhere! Nobody tries to hurt my dobe! NOBODY! I got even more angry, thinking about what he did to Naruto in the past, and started punching him again. That's when Naruto came and told me to get off of the guy. I asked him why, but he didn't have to answer.

"Just do it teme," he said, "I said we wouldn't put them at the brink of death."

"You said you wouldn't, I didn't say anything," I protested.

"Well, he looks pretty bad to me, don't you think?"

I looked at the bloody guy in front of me. He did look like he had enough. I looked at the bloody looking blonde. It wasn't his blood, but it still didn't suit him. He smiled and said, "I'm fine teme! If you weren't there, I would have been worse. I didn't get hit, but it looks like I did."

We left them there. I know it's mean, but if you got beat up at midnight every night, would you like revenge on the people who did it or not? We went home, and were welcomed with a voicemail. It was from Itachi. We listened carefully.

"Hey guys!" Itachi sang, "You're on the news! It said these two guys were attacking you, but then it said Naruto was too, so I decided to call to see if you guys are okay. I know their lying about Naruto, because I know him too well to attack you. Alright, here's the good news! I'm getting out of school EARLY! That's right; I'm coming home little brother! Be prepared! Good bye Naruto and Sasuke!"

"That was the weirdest voicemail ever!" I said. It sincerely was.

"Why do people always accuse me for being evil?" Naruto asked, "I never did anything on purpose to hurt them!"

"They're just big idiots who want the public to notice them more. That's why people keep trying to beat you. The news cast does this for the public!"

I slammed my fist on the kitchen table. Naruto jumped and said, "Sasuke, don't break the kitchen table, okay?"

I smirked. I guess he's trying to make me feel better. It's working, whatever his strategy is. He smiled when he saw his plan working. "Are you okay, Sasuke?" he asked.

"Why are you asking?" I asked_._

"Your hand probably hurts now!"

Dobe decided to take a shower and put new clothes on. I thought it was a good idea. When I heard him get in, I decided to make dinner. It was going to be chicken with scalloped potatoes and peas. It would take a while, but so will Naruto since he needs to wash off the dry blood.

It had been thirty minutes since I started making the meal. The potatoes were still not cooked all the way, but I still heard the water running. It stopped five minutes later. I got the plates out, putting the chicken and peas on them. The potatoes still weren't done. I went upstairs to see if Naruto had finished. He was still in there.

_The potatoes have about ten more minutes to cook, so I've got some time,_ I thought.

I went in my room, getting a manga, when Naruto came in with a towel. Not again! I walked out, blushing, and went downstairs to watch the still cooking potatoes. I sat at a chair near the stove. I read, until the timer on the stove rang out.

I put the vegetables on each of our plates. Naruto came down, seconds later. He was surprised at my creations and said, "This looks so good!"

"I'm glad," I said with a smile.

We ate in silence. We aren't mad at each other or anything; we just don't feel like talking at the moment. Nothing personal! When Naruto was done, he sighed and said, "That was AWESOME!"

I smirked. "It wasn't too bad, but the potatoes were pretty hard."

Tomorrow was the convention, and we are going to leave at seven in the morning, so I told Naruto that we would be going to bed early tonight. He nodded in understanding, and leaned on his chair. He said, "I can't wait to go to the con tomorrow! I wonder if we will meet anybody there!"

"I bet we would," I said.

Apparently, Naruto leaned a little too far back, and he was about to fall backwards on the floor! I was quick and caught the blonde before he hit the ground. His eyes sparkled, telling me he was sorry.

"Please don't apologize," I said, "you don't need to. I already forgive you."

Naruto smiled and said, "Thank you for catching me, teme!"

"Don't mention it, dobe."

I picked him back up to his feet. I also picked up the chair. I got some clothes and took a shower. Naruto was reading a manga, waiting patiently for my return. I felt the hot water splash in my face. It felt refreshing. Just as I was getting the shampoo, Naruto got in, with nothing on!

"What do you think you're doing?" I yelled.

"I forgot something," he said innocently, "it's really important!"

"What did you forget? I could have given it to you when I got out ya know."

"But I want it now!"

Naruto leaned in, kissing me, in the shower. He forgot this? If he wanted it so badly, he could have told me before I got in, but I guess I like this, don't I? Oh well, I guess there's nothing I really want more than this moment.

We continued kissing, until we heard a knock on the door. Who the heck could that be? I could have sworn I locked the door!

"What do you want?" I yelled.

"It's Ino!" a girl voice yelled, "I wanted to thank you! Sakura and I got out of the hospital just now, so we decided to visit. What are you doing in there?"

"Taking a shower. What of it?"

"It doesn't sound like it. Where's Naruto? I want to thank him too!"

Naruto looked nervously at me, hoping I wouldn't say anything about the scene we were making to the blonde outside. I smiled slyly and said, "He's in my room, but he won't answer the door for you. He won't say anything, and the door is locked, so don't try to disturb him."

We heard Ino sigh in defeat, and say, "I guess I'll come back later then!"

When we heard the front door close, we continued our long shower episode. I asked Naruto after five minutes of kissing why he decided to do it in the shower.

"No real reason," he said, "Do you want me to leave? I can if you want."

"No, this is fine. I like this."

I was gasping because the steam, hot water, and Naruto's body heat was making me feel a little too warm. I didn't mind though. It was like a dream that has never been dreamt. I wanted to live through it forever, but I knew that wasn't possible.

Naruto stayed in the rest of the time, helping me wash myself. I put conditioner in my hair while he was rubbing the bar of soap down my legs. He was blushing the whole time, unless his face was getting red from the heat of the bathroom. Naruto then got out; making me feel colder.

He was holding my towel when I got out. I took it and dried myself. Naruto got his towel and left the bathroom to put some clothes on. I put mine on, and met him in the bedroom.

"Are you on issue nine of _Hana Kimi_?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm still on the third issue!" I said. How can he read that much so fast?

"You're missing out."

We continued to read our manga before we went to bed. I read to issue six of _Hana Kimi_, when the dobe next to me fell asleep. I smiled at his tired expression on his sleeping face and fell into the utter darkness behind my eyelids as well.

I was guessing this was a dream again, since it was a dream last time. I found him kissing me, again. This time though, he knew I was up, but didn't stop. I didn't want him to. He was wearing his tux while I wore my weird combination with green jeans and a hoodie. The only difference this time, Naruto and I had fox ears. Mine were black with blue tips at the ends, while his were orange.

"I had a dream once that we adopted two foxes," Naruto said when we parted; "We got a black one with blue tips and an orange one. I don't know how you got the ears, but I probably got mine from Kyuubi."

"They look cute on you," I said, "Can you turn around for a minute."

"Yeah, why?"

"Just do it dobe!"

Naruto turned around, confused about the reason. He had an orange tail through his pants. "You've got a matching tail too," I said. The blonde tried to look, but only resulted to get dizzy from spinning in circles. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. "I have tails too."

My boyfriend looked behind me to see if I was lying. I wasn't. He smiled and said, "At least this is just a dream! If it wasn't, I would have been scared!"

"So would I." I yawned, "Even if this is just a dream, I'm still tired."

Naruto laughed and said, "You want to fall asleep?"

"Yeah."

The idiot got tape out of his back pocket and placed a piece over my mouth! He put some on himself, but before he did, he said, "There are usually toxins if you sleep with your mouth open. It's weird, but it happens."

We fell asleep in each other's arms. I was so tired! I woke up, still in the dream, and saw that we were near a waterfall in a forest. It smelled like nature! I tried to shake dobe, but he wouldn't open his eyes. I used his method and kissed him, still going when he got up. When we parted, I whispered, "Morning beautiful."

"Good morning handsome," the blonde whispered back. He looked around and asked, "Where are we?"

"In a forest near a waterfall."

"Oh, are we still in the dream?"

"Yes, dobe. It would be weird if we weren't. We still have ears and tails."

I felt his ears with my hands, making him chuckle. "It tickles, Sasuke!" he laughed. He decided to do the same thing to me, making me laugh also. When that was over, we walked to the waterfall. We sat on one of the rocks, feeling the spray of fresh water. I stroked Naruto's tail, making him whisper, "That feels good."

He laid his head on my lap as I kept stroking. He sighed in happiness. As I kept stroking, another tail formed behind Naruto. I stroked that one too. This made Naruto go crazy! "Sasuke! Please don't stop!" he groaned.

I smirked and tried to see which part of both tails were most sensitive to him. It was the starting point of the tails. I stroked just them, making the dobe go nuts. "Oh my god Sasuke! Keep going! Don't stop! Please!"

I stopped stroking and left my hand on the spot of one tail, making Naruto shiver. "Why did you stop?" he asked.

"Just teasing you," I said.

Naruto got up and said, "That's mean!"

I laughed, but gasped as he started stroking my tails. I had two to begin with, so he did what I did to him. I had to lie on his lap this time, smiling at the feel of his hand on my tails. It was so soothing. He stroked the same sensitive spot, making me sigh with a bigger smile. At one point, he stopped, making me frown and ask, "Why did you stop?"

"Just teasing you," he said, imitating me.

I laughed at the good impression It was hard not to. He continued stroking, until I fell asleep. I felt him move me on my side with his arms wrapped around me from behind. Now I know how he feels when he's in my arms. Protected and warm. I rolled so my face was facing his chest. Dobe pulled me closer to him, making me smile.

I woke up with my arms still around Naruto. It was reality, no tails or ears. I put my face in his lavender scented hair. It still smelled like it, even when he sleeps. I got up and went downstairs to make pancakes, but this time I will make bacon as well!

Naruto POV

I woke up smelling this good smell. It was a sort of meat, maybe a pork product. I also smelled pancakes, so I got up out of bed, got dressed, and made my way downstairs. It was around five in the morning, so Sasuke kept his promise in waking up early. When I made my way to the kitchen, Sasuke had our plates at the table.

I smiled at him, yawned, and asked what the good smell was. He laughed and said, "Its breakfast, dobe!"

"No, I meant the meat smell!"

"That is bacon. Try it, it tastes good."

I sat at my seat across from Sasuke, and tried the strip of crispy goodness. I loved it! "It's amazing," I said, "but I think your pancakes are better."

I tried them as I said it. They were AMAZING! My eyes sparkled in love as I ate them. Sasuke smirked and said, "I know I am sure burnt them this time!" I checked them to see black stuff at the bottom. I said, "It still tastes better than mine! Don't deny it!"

Sasuke smiled and said, "I'm glad you like them so much."

*Hahaha! Another magical chapter complete! I love writing mystical stories like this! I do it for my amusement and my readers, like you guys! I love PANCAKES! If you hadn't noticed, I LOVE words with the ending –ness. It is too cool for summer where I am! I mean, I appreciate it not being super-hot and everything, but seriously! I'm used to it being scorching hot around this time of year, and it's getting on my nerves! Anyway, how's your day? Let me know in reviews, so I can respond back to them! I know I don't have internet, but once every weak I go to my mom's work, so I post things on there. Yes, I go to work with my mom, SO WHAT? I love my mother and I love the internet signal there! If you have a problem with that, then please put in a review with no cussing, please! I would think you're a bad person, and I don't want to. If you haven't already, you should try peach tea. I LOVE IT!

** I want to shout out to MxKiba12 and Karamae Kicks Butt! They are my bestest friends, so read their fanfics when you're done with mine. I love ramen too!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Always there for Dobe**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters. I swear I don't! Ask Misashi Kishimoto, and he will say those characters are his and you would get embarrassed like frogs dancing on a Monday morning in the middle of a concert.

_**WARNING! Yoai, and EPICNESS! MxKiba12 told me I was adding to many hospital scenes, so I will not add violence. Well, not any that will result in the hospital. Muahaha!**_

__I smiled at Sasuke with glistening eyes. I loved his cooking, and I loved him. For as long as I could remember, I have loved him. I remember going to school with him in the past, when I went, but we never really knew each other. Girls would stalk him, and I would only glance.

_***Flashback time!**__*****_

"_**Who do you think Sasuke-kun likes?" a young Sakura asked a young Ino.**_

"_**Me, of course. I think you were going to differ, right?" she said.**_

_**Sakura smirked at the blonde girl and said, "You know me so well!"**_

_**I was over hearing this giddy conversation between the two girls. I never expressed my feelings, mainly because it would ruin my reputation even more than it had been already. I liked Sasuke, the Uchiha boy. Notice how I said BOY! I'm also male ya know!**_

_**I caught him smiling at me once in math class. He was hiding something from me. He sincerely was. I walked up to him during recess and asked him, "I noticed you smile in math class. It looked like you were hiding something. What is it?"**_

_**The raven smirked and said, "Am I now not allowed to smile?"**_

"_**I didn't mean it like that! I just meant you did it to only me, so I assumed you wanted something."**_

_**Sasuke rubbed the back of his head, sweating bullets. Now I know for sure that he is hiding something! He tried to walk away, but I caught him first! He was going so fast, he bounded back, topping me! I felt a blush creep up on me, seeing the same thing happen to Sasuke.**_

"_**Sasuke, don't tell me you-" I started.**_

"_**NO WAY!" Sakura yelled. She picked me up by my hair, saying, "YOU WILL NEVER EVER TOUCH SASUKE-KUN!"**_

"_**He's the one who did it!"**_

_**The pink haired girl punched my face. She and Ino walked away, scowling to anybody who was in their way. I got up, feeling dizzy. Sasuke looked sad, so I sent him a smile. "Don't worry, this is what usually happens. I always get beat up in the end."**_

_**Sasuke walked over to me, whispering, "What were you going to say?"**_

_**I blushed, saying, "Oh nothing! I'm sorry you had to deal with this! I really am!"**_

"_**It's fine. It was my fault after all."**_

_**We smiled. The next day was when my parents died and I lived in the alleyway. **_

_***End of Flashback**__*****_

It was so sad how I recently remembered him and all. I mean, I don't know how I could forget his soft, dark, luscious, hair with beautiful, dark, onyx eyes, and polished pale skin. Wait a minute; I'm acting like a girl! Oh man this is creepy!

Sasuke knew something was bothering me. I asked him, "Remember the day we both actually met in elementary school? The day before I left?"

"I never forgot it," he said, grinning. This is so unlike teme!

"I never completed my sentence since that day. I was going to say, Sasuke, don't tell me you like me!"

Sasuke let my hands rest in his as he said, "I would have said, yes Naruto. I like you, and love you with all of my heart. I want you to stay with me forever."

"Are you sure you wouldn't have just said that now?"

"I guess you have a point, but those words were expressing my feelings for you now, and before."

I was crying in happiness. It was the most BEATIFUL thing I had ever heard! I hugged him, unexpectedly. Sasuke embraced me back, making me feel a lot warmer than before. I told Sasuke it was a good thing. I cleaned up my plate and got my shoes on, ready to go to coma-con with him. He did the same and walked beside me while closing the door. Sasuke had his arm around my lower waist the whole time.

_Man, he's over protective,_ I thought, _but I like it._

Sasuke and I gasped at what we saw. A huge fire. A little boy was inside still, screaming for help. Nobody went in to help him.

I whispered to Sasuke, "I'm going in. Don't try to stop me. If I don't come out, which I probably will, then don't do anything to get me until the fire is out. Got it?"

The raven was shocked, ready to protest, but I already ran in. I was the one who had to do it, because I couldn't let Sasuke get hurt, and I can heal better than anybody else. People were gasping, firefighters kept spraying water, and the child kept screaming.

I coughed in the smoke filled living room. The fire was close to the front door, so I knew I had to be quick. I ran up the crumpling stairs, listening hard for the scream over the crackling of the fire. The door to his room was burned down into a barrier wood pile. The boy was trapped between the door and open window. It was too far to jump for him, so I couldn't blame the boy for not jumping.

I went in to get him, discarding my shirt because it had caught on fire. Not very smart, but I don't have time to roll on the floor. I picked him up over my shoulder, gave him my undershirt to keep him breathing through the smoke, and brought him back down the stairs. A hole was now in the middle of the staircase.

"This looks familiar," I said to myself as I thought of the fire at the school. I didn't jump over the hole though, because the fire was daring to catch up to us. I was franticly running back up the stairs! I thought of jumping down like I did with Sasuke, but saw a ladder in the boy's closet! I brought it out. It had hinges so it could be attached to the window!

I did just that and had him wrap his arms and legs around me. I climbed down the ladder carefully. The ladder wasn't long enough to touch the ground, but it doesn't matter. When I reached the bottom, I gave a little jump, landing on my feet.

The mother of the child grabbed her son in a worried embrace. She thanked me and asked my name. I told her, and ran after Sasuke. He let me embrace him with open arms. He seemed to be crying, which was not like him at all!

"I thought I would lose you!" he cried.

"I will always be with you Sasuke, don't worry," I whispered to him, stroking his hair with the back of my hand. I walked off with him towards the con. Before we went, Sasuke bought me a new shirt. It's weird that everything just suddenly got back to normal, but that's New York for you!

Sasuke POV

Naruto almost gave me a heart attack that day! I mean, he gave me lots of worry days, but he made me worry a lot that day! Even after the fire. When we got to the con, a cosplay group was there, and the main guy tried to rape him! Thank god I was there! I punched that sucker in the face, making him run back to his group.

Another thing that happened; Neji and Shino made another attempt. Naruto and I kicked their butts. They're not much of a threat anymore. It looked like they were out of ideas.

This next one scared the living crap out of me.

Naruto and I were looking at various manga. We were both lost in the world of wonders, losing track of time. When I finished looking at one, I couldn't find Naruto. I walked everywhere, pushing people out of my way millions of times. The only place I hadn't checked was the bathrooms. Before I walked in, I heard a familiar scream.

_Naruto!_ I thought.

I slammed open the door, finding the worst thing to look at. Naruto was crying on the floor, under a strange man. He was pinned against the floor, only wearing boxers. The man was also, getting ready to take my lover's off. Naruto kept crying, trying to kick the man off of him, but his legs were trapped by the man's knees.

I punched the mysterious man in the face. He had white hair and glasses. I've heard of him. He raped millions of men, including his little brother. I wasn't expecting him to be here, since he was an all-time criminal. We fought in the small bathroom. He was bloodied out in the bathroom, and walked out of it looking annoyed. Nobody noticed him, and if they did, they didn't care.

I got Naruto dressed, soothing him from his pain as I did. He was bleeding everywhere, but he insisted on not going to the hospital. He said we went there too often.

I held him in my arms, wanting him to be alright. I didn't want him to relive through the experience, so I didn't ask what happened. If he wanted to tell me, he would. I let him know that.

"Sasuke, I didn't want him to do it," Naruto said.

"I know, I'm not mad at you," I said.

"I thought if you saw, you would say it was off!"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you would break up with me! The man just came in here when I was washing my hands, and pinned me! He said he was doing me a favor, but I wanted to get him off! When you saw us, I thought you would think I had another man in my life, and cut us off! But I don't and never will betray you! I love you, and always have! As weird as this is for other people, I feel as if you complete me!"

I smirked, and said, "Do you think I would sell you out because of that? You were crying, which meant you weren't enjoying it. Not only that, the guy was smiling about it in a creepy way. I knew you wouldn't betray me, and I also know that I would never betray you, for as long as I live. As long as you are in my life, I shall never let anybody else hurt you."

Naruto smiled at my speech. We were perfect together. I leaned in, admiring his face. My lover leaned in the rest of the way, covering up his lips with mine. His tears from earlier came into our kiss, making it sweet and salty. When we parted, Naruto's eyes were glimmering. His eyes were tinted red from crying, but he still looked like an angel. I am so happy to be with him!

While we were walking home, Naruto asked, "Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Sometimes, why?"

"I was texting Sakura yesterday, and she said I was an idiot."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

I didn't ask him anymore. The rest of the week was fast. We found the first day of school come faster than a rabbit finding a potato chip. When I saw Sakura again, I asked her why she called Naruto an idiot. Instead of answering me, she grabs my shirt collar, and kisses me!

WHAT THE HECK IS SHE DOING!

Naruto saw us doing it too. I punched her in the face, kicked her knees, and pushed her down. I ran to my lover, but he ran away in tears. He got the wrong idea.

Naruto POV

I can't believe Sasuke betrayed me! He said he wouldn't! Now I see two of my best friends making out in the hallway! I ran straight in the bathroom, crying my eyes out. Sasuke came running in, trying to embrace me. I smacked his hands away, yelling, "You promised!"

"Naruto, hear me out," he said.

"No! You betrayed me! You decided to get a girlfriend huh? Am I not good enough?"

I kept crying out as hard as I could. Sasuke was crying silently, staring at the floor. I screamed at him, "If you wanted Sakura, why couldn't you tell me!"

"She made me kiss her!" the raven pleaded with tears, "I didn't do it! I HATE HER!"

"I saw you! I was walking right up to you, and you saw me! Then, you did it!"

"No! Naruto! Please, don't make this hard on me!"

Sasuke was crying, more like sobbing, in saddening tears. "I can't lose you Naruto! You're the only happiness I have! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!"

I cried. I wanted to believe him, I truly did. I wanted to say okay, but I couldn't. Kyuubi told me to ditch him. Usually Kyuubi's right, but I was defiant about it. I cried in frustration. Why did Kyuubi want me to leave the only one I love? He's my only family!

I was vulnerable enough to have Kyuubi come out. I tried to get back to my body, but Kyuubi was too strong.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," I heard myself say; "I can't be with you anymore."

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled. I knew he couldn't hear me. He could only hear Kyuubi's decision.

Sasuke POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The boy I loved, met in the park, and protected me more than anybody else, was rejecting my love in front of my eyes! I cried my eyes out until I ran out of tears. My ex-lover left the bathroom shortly after. I heard him talking to Sakura, "I hope you have fun with him."

"I will, thanks," the pink haired girl replied. I heard his feet walk in the hallway.

I walked out of the bathroom. I grabbed Sakura's collar and threw her into a wall. Naruto was watching, but I didn't care. I tore that monster to shreds! I punched her, also cutting her with my blade, until she was half dead. She seemed to stop breathing at one point. I screamed with tears in my eyes, "I now have nobody to love! Why must she ruin everything! It's not just her! Everybody makes Naruto seem like a worthless piece of trash! He's the most amazing person I have ever met! And she had to take him away from me."

I paused to cry, and then yelled, "Now that I have no love, I have no reason to live." I look at Naruto, and said, "I just want to say one last thing to you. Naruto, I still love you and hope that our love will bloom into a blossom, someday. My love for you will never cease, no matter how you think of me. I will still be known as your teme, and you will always be known as my dobe. I hope we will meet again, and start love all over again, like we did before."

I held my pocket knife to my neck, ready for my suicide. I force it down, but don't feel anything. I look to see a tan hand pierced by the blade, holding it back. I look to my right to see a crying Naruto. He looked extremely upset. He made me drop my knife, and hugged me saying, "P-please don't d-do that again teme! I still love y-you! Kyuubi w-wanted to get rid of you. I wanted you, and never wanted to leave you!"

I was shocked, along with everybody else. I cried my hardest along with Naruto in our embrace. That was one moment I never wanted to get out of. We held onto each other as we cried our hearts out.

"I l-love you so much! P-please don't leave me ever again!" My voice muffled in Naruto's shirt. Naruto was smiling in my shirt and said, "I-I won't leave y-you as long a-as you don't l-leave me S-Sasuke!"

"Aw!" Ino cooed, "That is so CUTE!"

"Were you on Sakura's side in all of this?" I asked furiously.

"No! I didn't even know what she was doing. She said she was only using the bathroom, but I didn't know what she was really doing until I heard you screaming from the bathroom."

"Sasuke," Naruto said, with tears still remaining on his scarred cheeks, "We still have classes later."

"I don't care, as long as you're with me."

I held on to Naruto like he was my teddy bear. Naruto was blushing and said, "You're acting strange, Sasuke-kun."

Everybody was staring at the strange Uchiha. The teachers were watching also, taking Sakura away also. The whole school was crying with the two lovers. We held hands as we walked to our math class. I still had tears on my face, but these were happier than the ones I shed earlier.

Naruto POV

During math, Kakashi sensei gave me and Sasuke extra credit. I told you he was cool! All through school, people were awing at us and giving us pats on our backs. It was a great feeling. Sasuke and I held each other's hands through all of our classes, because we sat next to each other in all of our classes. I loved being with him.

At lunch, Lee and Kiba sat with us. Lee was crying his "tears of youth" when he saw us. "WHAT YOU DID THIS MORNING WAS SO YOUTHFUL!" he yelled.

"It was cute," Kiba said, "I never thought you could cry, Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke hummed.

"Naruto, you must give him a lot of emotion."

"He gives me emotion too!" I said, "Sasuke is my world. He is my light, and my love. Without him, I have nothing to look forward to."

I smiled at Sasuke, who smiled back. We were meant for each other, and that incident that morning proved it. We could never grow apart. Not even for twenty minutes. Ino came into the scene and awed.

"You guys are SOOOOOO cute together!" Ino said, "I wish I could be like you guys, except it's with a guy, and I'm a girl."

Sai was sitting next to her, and said, "I could arrange that, if you want."

Ino looked up at him and smiled, "How?"

Sai blushed and put his hand behind his head. "Uh… well… if you want to… uh… go out or something like that?"

Ino looked up at him, blushed, and said, "Sure! Boyfriend and girlfriend, you mean?"

"Uh… yeah."

I leaned in to Sasuke's ear and whispered, "Your question for me was way more professional!"

Sasuke laughed, making everybody look confused. I told them it was something not to be repeated, and they took it the wrong way. Oh well! I congratulated the new couple, and asked, "Sai. Have you always liked Ino?"

"Yeah, why?"

I smiled and said, "She liked you so much, she told her patients at the hospital. Right Ino?"

She was flustered, and said, "Only the ones who wanted to know, went to my school, or became friends with me."

"I'm all three."

"Because you were the only one I told!"

"Oh! I'm honored!"

I laughed. Not at the comment, but at the look of Ino's face after I said it. We have such great friends! Neji and Shino weren't seen at all that day, which was a good sign.

When Sasuke and I got back to our dorms, Ino was sitting on my bed. I asked her why she was over, and she replied, "I have to ask you something private, Naruto."

I led Ino to the bathroom, telling Sasuke to trust her enough to be alone with her. He nodded and sat on his bed. When I closed the door, we sat on the floor. Ino smiled at me and said, "I am here to ask you something."

"What is it?" I asked.

"When you left the bathroom, you told Sakura to have a good time with Sasuke. Why did you decline him and give him to Sakura when you still loved him?"

"Kyuubi took over my body when I was vulnerable. He didn't like Sasuke after the kissing, so he told me to not be with him anymore. I didn't want to let Sasuke go, so I was really upset. Not only that, it was killing me to see Sasuke cry as he did. I wanted to hug him and say it was okay, but Kyuubi held me back. When I was crying as hard as I could, he took my body and told Sasuke off. I was screaming Sasuke's name, trying to have him hear me, but I knew he couldn't. I hated it, Ino!"

I was crying silently at the memory of this morning. I almost lost my teme, because of the stupid nine tailed fox. I HATED IT! Ino embraced me, saying, "It's okay Naruto. It's over now. Sasuke is with you, and will never leave you."

"He will leave you eventually," Kyuubi smirked from inside of me.

_No he won't! You're just jealous!_ I thought

"Why would I be jealous?"

_I used to confide my feelings to you all the time when I was alone, but now that I have Sasuke, I don't tell you anything. Again, you're jealous!_

Kyuubi got mad, but I didn't pay much attention to him. Ino walked with me out of the bathroom. She whispered something to Sasuke, and then left the dorm. I wondered what she told him, but whatever it was, it worried him. I walked up to him, and asked, "What is it, teme?"

"Oh… nothing dobe," he said with a sad smile. I wanted to know, but if teme didn't want to tell me, then I shouldn't say anything.

Sasuke POV

I'm worried about Naruto. Ino told me he would change into Kyuubi more frequently now. Since Kyuubi hates me, he would try at any possible time. Naruto is strong, so I know he would try his hardest to keep him in. The next day was the day I hated the most of all days I have ever lived.

Ino caught up to me, saying she wanted only me to hear this. She whispered sadly in my ear, "We found a cure to get rid of Kyuubi."

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked, confused. I was at my locker, getting ready for science. Naruto had left, saying he would wait for me there. Ino burst out crying, making me ask, "and what is the cure?"

Ino looked up to me, and cried, "You would have to kill Naruto in order to keep Kyuubi from destructing the city!"

I froze. Kill Naruto? Me? I couldn't! No way in god's name would I EVER do such a thing! "It has to only be you. You are the only one to do it. I'm sorry Sasuke!"

I fell back into my locker, falling to the ground. "I can't kill him!" I yelled.

"If you don't, Naruto will be taken completely over by the Kyuubi. He will suffer every time he is changed. Naruto burns every time Kyuubi is out, so Naruto would be in pain and taken over by anger, if he isn't killed."

"Why am I the only one who could do it?"

"You are the only one he loves."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Me, kill, Naruto! I burst out in tears, knowing that I couldn't live with my love forever. It hurt me, terribly! Ino helped me up, still crying, and walked us to science class. When I saw him, the one I was to kill, I burst out in more tears. He ran over to me, embracing me, and asked, "What's wrong Sasuke?"

I couldn't tell him. If I did, it would break him, and it would break me even more! Kurenai sensei asked Ino what happened. She told her the sad news, which made Kurenai give Naruto a sad look. Poor dobe is confused and I don't want to tell him!

"If you don't tell me what's wrong, I can't fix it!" Naruto said.

"You can't fix it anyway!" I cried. I looked at Ino, tears still coming down my eyes. She nodded, knowing I wanted to tell him.

"I'm going to have to kill you!"

Naruto gasped. "Why?"

"Kyuubi will try to get out more often, burning you until you're completely gone, and will take over! Ino said I was the only one who could do it, but I don't want to kill you!"

Naruto smiled. I don't know why, until he said, "That's okay! I wanted you to be the one to kill me. I knew Kyuubi would do this one day, so I wanted to be killed by someone I loved, and I guess I got my wish!"

I was shocked. Naruto knew this would happen? I sighed, or at least tried to, since I was still crying. How could I kill him? Then, it hit me! If he dies, I would die with him!

**Sup my peeps! Yeah, I went crazy at one point of the story, and I had to do something, so I decided on my ending! It's not going to end on the next chapter, don't worry! I know I hate tragic endings, but I thought of this being a happy ending, since they both end their lives together. I promise my next fanfic will be much happier than this one. So, did you like it? It was REALLY SAD! Either way, please review kindly, no cussing! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**I want to thank everybody who reviewed! All of them are so sweet; they make me want to cry! In a good way of course! Please consider this as my shortest, jam packed chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Always there for Dobe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters or any other trade marked thing. **

**WARNING: Blood, Yoai, violence, Mpreg (little mention). **

** PLEASE DON'T BE SAD IN THIS CHAPTER! It's not as bad as the last.**

I thought of my plan, and then smiled. I took my seat next to Naruto, and told him. He looked shocked, and said, "I will not let you! I can't have you dying because of me!"

"But I can't live without you!" I said, "I am going to die with you! If I don't die, then I would morn for the rest of my life, thinking of you, and only you."

Naruto frowned, and had a tear sliver down his eye. I placed my hand over his cheek, wiping the tear away. The rest of the day was pretty normal. At lunch, we told our other two friends about our dilemma. Lee was in a youthful mood, and said, "You are very youthful Sasuke! Dying for your love is as youthful as love itself!"

"Why do you feel so in love for Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"When we first met, I knew something was special about him. It was like love at first sight. I felt warmer than I did for anybody else. He showed me what true love really was."

Naruto and I looked at each other. We smiled, and then looked at Ino. "How long does Naruto have?" I asked.

"He has until the last day of school."

That's a long time from now.

"How come you didn't tell us until then?"

"I wanted to let you know ahead of time."

Naruto sighed, "There is another way to settle this."

Ino looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I could suppress him enough to make him leave my body before he takes over. I have to stay strong and not have him come out. I need Sasuke's help though. If Kyuubi does happen to come out, I need Sasuke to keep him down, and try to get me back. I feel that teme is the only one to do this task, because I love him."

I stared at him. I smiled as big as I could. I dreamed of marriage to him, having kids, and growing old together. When I heard I had to kill him, those dreams have shattered, but now they have returned. I hugged my blonde lover, and cried in happiness. We departed, and landed kisses on our mouths. I am the happiest person alive!

Kiba looked away disgusted, Ino awed, and Lee had that youthful fire in his eyes. When we parted, Ino cried, "I guess you guys aren't going to die after all! That is, if you can handle it."

I looked into my lovers eyes, and said, "I will never part from your side, and will always stay with you, no matter what happens."

"I will never leave your protection," dobe said, "I will never let go, and I will never betray you."

Ino smiled a determined smile, and said, "Right! Then that means you two will have to stay together forever! This is gonna be sweet!"

Nothing else really happened after that. School was school, and there was homework. Luckily, it was really easy, and we finished it before four o'clock. Naruto read manga, and I decided to take a nap. I dreamed of dobe, but not like I usually would. This wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare.

Naruto was sprawled out on the ground. We were at the park, the very place we met. He was bleeding fast, and was gasping for breath. I was at his side, trying to stop the blood, and also trying to calm him down.

"I can't… hold him… any longer!" Naruto yelled.

"Please! Just try! You can do it!" I cried.

Naruto grunted in pain. I kept holding his hand, praying he will be alright. My eyes didn't leave his face, until I saw his stomach. He was bearing a child. That's probably why he was going through all of this pain. When you go in labor, you are vulnerable in any way possible, so Kyuubi is trying to get out now. This is not good!

I still held onto him as he screamed out in pain. I didn't want to lose him, I would never want to see him pass, but I did. He closed his eyes, and whispered, "Sasuke, I know I'm not going to make it. I just want to tell you, I've always loved you, and I will never leave your heart."

He took my heart necklace, and connected it to his. We kissed one last kiss, and then broke apart as he descended into heaven. I cried as hard as I've ever cried.

I shot bolt right up, screaming Naruto's name. He jumped, threw his manga, and ran to me, holding my hand asking what was wrong. I was panting, and when I looked in his eyes, he had the same panicked look as I did. He was worried about me, and I was worried about him. He seemed to be okay, so I sighed in relief. Naruto embraced me, comforting me from my dream.

"It was about me, wasn't it," he said.

"Yes. It was terrible, but you're okay, and that's what matters," I said.

"You don't have to tell me, but if you want to, I'll listen."

I told him the nightmare, crying at the end. He held my hand as I spoke, looking concerned. I was so terrified, I thought it was real. Naruto sighed, and said, "You know, I had that same dream."

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah. I was really young, and it was after we first met for real. I was terrified, and was mad at myself for thinking that of you. Well, it's all over, and we both know what will happen if I hold Kyuubi in for too long."

He smiled, and added, "What we need to do is have Kyuubi like you again! He was fond of you until Sakura did that horrid thing to you!"

I thought that was a good idea, but would be a very hard task. What would Kyuubi want that I haven't already given Naruto? I gave him protection, love, a good life, and some other things that I don't know are important to mention. Then a dirty thought hit me.

_No, _I thought, _Naruto said he wasn't ready, and I am not going to hurt him!_

Great thinking, boy, a voice sneered.

_Who are you?_

I'm Kyuubi. I don't hate you completely, but I don't like you being with Naruto. He doesn't think of me as a friend like he used to anymore. It's because of you, you nasty Uchiha!

_No! I want you and Naruto to be friends! He spoke to you for as long as he's been born! I bet he was asking you for advice. Am I right?_

Kyuubi was silent after that. Then, he said, you have a point. Okay, I will accept you being with Naruto, if you do what you were thinking earlier.

_You mean, like having sex?_

Yup! That's exactly what I'm talking about.

_ You're sick!_

I made a face, making Naruto ask why. "Kyuubi got in my thoughts, and told me how he would stop hating me, and how your life would be saved."

Naruto smiled, "That's awesome! What's with the face?"

I grimaced as I heard my heart thump in my chest. I didn't want to tell him the dirty words his fox friend told me, but I told him anyway. "We would have to do sex."

Naruto frowned, saying, "I'm still not ready."

"I know that's why I made the face. Kyuubi didn't tell me when we had to do it, so we have time until then. Just let me know, okay?"

I smiled, trying to brighten the mood. Naruto smiled also, and then said, "Did you have any girlfriends before me?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering. I wouldn't be bothered if you said yes, but I was just curious."

"Did you?"

"Are you kidding me, teme? Do you think I had a girlfriend? If I did, I would have been totally different!"

He smiled at me, and said, "I'm taking a shower. I'll probably go to sleep after that. Can I hold you this time?"

I knew what he was talking about, and said, "Sure. I'll be waiting for your return, but if you want to hold, you're going to have to stay awake until I get out."

Naruto pouted. "But I'm tired!"

"Then I'll hold you."

He sighed and walked in the bathroom with clean clothes. When I heard the water running, I looked at the manga he was reading earlier. He was reading the first issue of _Bleach_. I decided to read it, keeping his place with my finger, and waited for him to come back. He eventually did, fully clothed in orange pajamas. I got a pair of black pj bottoms, and a blue top.

I took my shower in the hot water, and thought about something. Will Naruto and I have to do it in the school building? That was against the rules of all things possible! I then thought I didn't care. It was weird how I would think about the rules like that. When I got out, Naruto was awake reading his manga. He was waiting for me.

Naruto POV

I was waiting for Sasuke's return, no matter how tired I was. When he lay down next to me, I wrapped my arms around my teme, and fell strait to sleep. I felt Sasuke cuddle up next to me, and I also felt a blush go to my face. I felt teme smirk, and he snuggled closer to me. His body heat felt good on my chest. I didn't want to let him go, so I held him tighter to me. Is this how Sasuke felt like when he would protect me?

I was in our strange dreaming place with Sasuke, standing next to me. We had our fox ears and tails, which looked cute on my teme. We were back at the forest, so we traveled to the waterfall. There was a different aura about the waterfall now. Before, it was a nice, nature feel. Now, it was a dark, ominous feeling. I nudged Sasuke, telling him what I felt. He nodded, and said he felt the same thing.

He told me to get behind him, and we walked towards it. We couldn't believe what we saw. The water had turned black, not even water anymore! It had turned into tar, which had swallowed millions of animals. I didn't know what had happened, but it was not what I expected. I felt bad for the animals. Sasuke kept me behind him, not wanting me to move into it. We carefully stepped around it. Sasuke and I saw a rock covered in tar. That was our next step too. Sasuke stepped in it, and laid me on the rock in front.

I tried to pull him out of the trap, but the tar was quick and somehow moved Sasuke into the big pool underneath! I still held onto him, trying to still pull. Teme was getting pulled in even more than I was getting him out! I cried not wanting to lose him. Even if it was just a dream, I would never want him gone! I pulled as hard as I could, Sasuke helping by pulling himself with myself as well.

He was out of the tar after five more seconds. I was relieved. I hugged teme even though he was covered in the sticky substance. He hugged me back.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"I didn't want you getting hurt," he said.

"But I need you to actually STAY ALIVE!"

"You need to be alive too."

I smiled a determined smile and said, "Then we need to both stay alive, no matter what the circumstances!"

Sasuke smiled, and added, "We will help each other out and have no more sacrificing involved."

Even though that didn't turn out exactly as planned, it was still a nice saying. We went out in a part of the forest, just lying there, stroking each other's tails. Once in a while we would start a conversation, but there really wasn't anything to talk about. Sasuke scratched at that "sweet spot" on my tail, making me shiver and sigh. It felt SO GOOD! I was now facing Sasuke, looking up at his smiling face. "You like that?" he asked.

I nodded, and he scratched harder. I closed my eyes, seeing stars behind my eyelids. I was in heaven. I wished I had a tail in the real world, and then Sasuke could scratch that spot more often! I guess sleeping in the same dream with tails is more efficient though.

Teme smiled at my happy looking face. He seemed to be having the time of his life. As much as I didn't want to, I opened my eyes and started stroking his tail. We both got back to one tail for some reason. We never did get two again like we did before.

Sasuke smiled as I stroked his spot on his tail. He seemed to smile a lot more than he used to. I was happy because of it! Sasuke barely smiled before, so it was like a new universe was awakened. I liked it, and it seemed like Sasuke did too. We sat there, giving each other comfort, and decided on waking up for tomorrow.

I woke up with Sasuke still in my arms. It was too early to get up, but I did anyway. I would love to stay with Sasuke all morning in my arms, but I decided to make our lunches early this morning. I let go of my boyfriend, pulled all of the covers on him, and worked on cooking. It was four, and we weren't allowed to get out of our dorms until six, so I had extra time. In my dream, Sasuke said he would wake up with me, but I guess he decided to dream another dream without me. Oh well!

I put two bento boxes in a paper bag, went to the desk near the door, and started to draw another picture of Sasuke. I used the pencil on the desk with the orange eraser topper, and sketched his perfect sleeping figure. I would glance at his peaceful self, and draw what I would see. When I was happy, I used pastels on it, and taped it to Sasuke's bento box. He was still asleep, so I decided to make another, this time drawing him with his fox ears and tail.

He woke up right when I finished. I put the picture face down on the desk and went over to teme. He smiled sleepily, and said, "Good morning, beautiful."

"Mornin!" I said cheerfully, "I made our lunches already!"

"Cool."

Sasuke got up, got clothes, and went in the bathroom to get dressed. I forgot I was still wearing my pajamas, so I got dressed in the dorm also. I was dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt, my fox hoodie, and a pair of black sneakers.

I pulled out Sasuke's necklace he gave me. I never took it off, even in the shower. Since the necklace wasn't exactly real metal, it never rusted. Just like Sasuke's heart. I stared at it, admiring its beauty, until Sasuke came out. He had white jeans, a black tank, and black arm bands. He had his necklace showing out of his shirt.

I went over to him, and connected the heart pieces. They stuck together, like our love. I looked into his eyes, those dark, beautiful eyes full of love and compassion. I even saw a hint of lust! We kissed, tongue and all, for the longest time. I didn't realize what time it was, until Ino came in. She awed, like she usually did when we kissed, and told us we were late to breakfast. I looked at the clock to find it was five thirty. "I thought breakfast didn't start till six?" I said.

"Their starting it early this morning," She said, "I thought you got the news?"

"The only other people who would tell us anything are Kiba, Lee, and you," Sasuke said.

"I would have thought some random girl would have told you."

"Most of them are mad at me now since I'm going out with Naruto, but I don't care. He's all I need."

Sasuke smiled at me, assuring to me I didn't harm him because of it. Actually, he was happy those girls left him alone. He told me they were really annoying, especially Sakura. Now that she's gone, and teme and I are going out, none of the girls really followed him anymore. I liked it also, since I know none of them would talk him into going out with him anyway.

Ino smirked and said, "Oh the glory days. Too bad I'm not interested in you anymore. It was actually kinda fun stalking you."

"Hn!"

Sasuke was about to take the brown bag with our lunches, when I stopped him and said, "I'll take it!"

"You seem like your hiding something," he said with a frown.

"Your right, I am."

I walked over to the desk and gave him the picture of his fox form. Sasuke's eyes grew wide when he saw it. Ino saw it, and she giggled. "You look cute Sasuke! I mean, you always looked good, don't get me wrong, but that is the cutest you've ever looked."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I'm just speaking my mind."

Ino smiled and said, "In fact, I bet Naruto would actually look cuter than you if he looked like a fox."

"He does," Sasuke whispered, mainly to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing."

I chuckled, and winked at Sasuke. I heard him, and he knew it. Ino was totally lost, but didn't bother asking what we were talking about. She shrugged it off and left the dorm saying, "Just hurry up and come to the cafeteria."

Sasuke and I followed her to the café. I had the lunch bag in my school bag, and Sasuke still held the picture of himself in his hand. I had to blush at his cute little self in the picture. I know I actually saw him like that before, but he sincerely did look too cute to not blush. The angel looked over at my blushing figure. I had to look away, trying to not blush even more. He smirked at me, and said, "What are you blushing at, dobe?"

"Oh, nothing teme," I said looking at the floor.

"I know I have said this before, but how can you blush at nothing?"

"I just can!"

Sasuke didn't keep it too much in mind, so he kept walking ahead. I held onto his arm, saying; "Okay, I was blushing at you." I smiled at the Uchiha. He had opened up more to the world, and more emotion was pouring out of him every day! It seemed like he would smile a whole lot now!

"You finally confessed."

"About what?"

He smirked, "You really are an idiot sometimes, you know that?"

"You've told me." I looked down to the floor, again.

"But you're my idiot, so that makes you smart."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

I laughed along with the raven. Ino was now smiling at us. She seemed like she was even laughing with us! I was happy to see her and teme happy.

Sasuke POV

When we got to the café, there was nobody there. I wondered why, and just thought we were late. Ino looked at her watch, saying, "No, breakfast doesn't end until seven. It's six forty, so people should still be here. Not only that, but nothing said on the announcements about it being a holiday or something like that."

"Do you think it was Neji and Shino again?" Naruto asked.

"No," I said, "They had to of given up on you by now."

"Actually, you made us get more persistent, Uchiha," two sly voices whispered through my ears."

I turned around to see two faces I didn't want to see again, with two other faces. The others, I didn't recognize. Neji, Shino, and the two guys from the alley way who were beating up Ino and Sakura, were standing behind us in the hallway we had walked in previously. There was a huge group of people behind them. Who were they?

"What do you want?" I yelled.

"Give us the demon, and we will stop bothering you," another voice said. I remembered this guy too.

"You're the guy who raped Naruto at the convention!"

The guy laughed, saying, "Yes, I am Kabuto. I just want Naruto so I can have him all to myself." He said it with a sly smile, licking his lips as well.

I shivered and looked at my dobe. He was shaking, clearly knowing all of these people in a bad way. He crouched on the ground, saying in a shaky voice, "T-teme, I w-want you and Ino t-to abandon m-me."

I stood in front of him, "Why would we do that?"

Ino stood next to me and said, "Yeah, but I still need to thank you guys properly. You two go."

"There is no possible way you of all people could take all of these guys down by yourself!"

"So? I still need to thank you somehow!"

I sighed. I gave up on arguing and said, "Fine, but I want Naruto out of here. I need you to take him to the safest place in the school. I need him to be safe, since I'm his teme; it's my job to protect him."

Naruto stared into my dark eyes, as I stared into his soft, bright ones. He got up, kissed me softly, and left. I told him to stay strong, and to not let anybody near him until I came for him. He wanted to fight with me, but I couldn't bear to see him hurt again, so I told him not to. He was very reluctant, so reluctant in fact; Ino had to drag him to the safest spot. Naruto cried, trying to reach out for me. It made me feel bad, and I felt very guilty, but I can't risk him getting hurt! Not again!

The first people to charge at me were those guys from the alley. I slid behind the brown haired one and punched his back. "I'm surprised you two are even alive!"

"Our will power is strong enough to chase you!" the red head said, "No matter what you do to us."

He had a knife in his hand, and I knew what he was planning on doing. He was going to stab me to death. I threw the brunette on top of the red head. Apparently, the knife was in a position that could kill. The red head accidentally stabbed his friend. He had been stabbed in the chest, right through his cold heart. I knew it was cold, because only those who have met Naruto closely and love him as he is can purify their hearts. If you would push Naruto's kind, sweet, warm self away, then your heart would be cold. Trust me, it's true.

"So, how did you even get in the school?" I asked.

"We killed the people at the front desk." Kabuto said nonchalantly.

"Wow, your cruel people."

I smirked at my last comment, but frowned again when Kabuto had walked closer. He seemed to look, strange. I don't know exactly how to say it, but it seemed like he was in a strange mood. I ran through the cafeteria faster than I had thought. I found the emergency gun in the back closet of the kitchen. I stood on a metallic table, and started to shoot the figures. It felt nice, and at least have them live. I hit them with the back part of the gun, making them pass out. It seemed a little too easy at first. I was shooting all of them, knowing every person I shot hurt Naruto somehow. The only problem with this is there weren't enough bullets.

_Shoot!_ I thought, _my pocket knife and my fists aren't enough either, but that's my only option right now._

I still had lots of villains to kill. This was not easy now! Ino appeared behind me with two guns. "Where did you get those?" I asked a little shocked at her sudden appearance.

"The nurse's office had some," Ino said, "I found them in her desk. I don't know why they were in there, but they are sure going to be helpful."

We shot lots of Naruto's "friends." The remaining ones were Kabuto, Neji, and Shino. The café was now a pool of bodies! Ino had an idea, so I listened.

"I'll fight Neji and Shino," she whispered, "I can lead them away from here so they won't interfere. You fight Kabuto."

"Just don't go anywhere near Naruto, okay?" I whispered back.

"Why would I?"

She smiled, and then ran out. Neji and Shino surprisingly ran after her! The plan so far was working. Kabuto remained standing where he was. "So, you stayed alive after all," he sneered, "Why do you love Naruto so much? He isn't that valuable you know."

I growled, "Yes he is! He's the only one who gave me happiness! Ever since my parents died, I was in mournful depression. Even my brother couldn't help me! But when I had met Naruto, my depression slowly went away, and happiness filled through me instead! Naruto is my life now, my shining star, and nobody else is going to hurt him anymore!"

I attacked Kabuto with full force. He smirked as he dodged my attack. He then attacked me by taking my arm, putting it behind my back, and stamped me down on the floor with his foot. I couldn't move as he said, "Your precious boy will not be here in a few minutes. You'd better beat me quickly if you want him to stay alive."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you really think that the small group of us in here was all of the people who attacked him? All of New York hates him! There are way more people who want him dead, my friend. More are coming to get him, and you and that girl are the only ones to stop us, which is unlikely."

I got my pocket knife carefully out of my pocket. I hid it from him so he wouldn't think I would attack him. Thankfully, Kabuto didn't notice my sudden change in position, and got a pocket knife deep in his ankle! Blood was seeping out of his cut leg, and dripping onto my back. His grip loosened, which was what I wanted. I rolled over to my right, and stabbed his chest. The white haired criminal fell back on his back, and I decided to run to Ino's aid. As I ran, I saw more people coming towards the school. I was hoping that was an illusion.

Naruto POV

I was stuck in the basement of the school. Ino had trapped me in here so I would be safe, but I didn't want to be here. I wanted to protect Sasuke! He couldn't beat all of those people all by himself! I was desperately pounding on the door, but then gave up when Kyuubi spoke to me.

You haven't been speaking to me lately. He said.

_I'm sorry, _I thought, _why do you hate Sasuke?_

You would only speak to him, and he was kissing that other girl. He says he didn't like her, but how can you believe him?

_ Because he is my boyfriend, and I love him with all of my heart! You should believe in him more Kyuubi!_

He isn't trustworthy! You have to get rid of him as soon as you can!

_If you can't trust him, then I'm going to have to fight you!_

I went inside my conscience before the fox could say anymore. I found myself where I was before, in a cage. But this time, Kyuubi was with me instead of in my body, controlling it.

"I didn't want to do this, but if it's for Sasuke, I need to do this," I said.

I don't know what you see in that Uchiha! He is nothing but a lying, deceitful, b-

"I LOVE HIM KYUUBI! NOW SHUT UP!"

I got in full rage, and punched the giant fox in his nose. He yelped, and clawed at me. Only one of his razor sharp nails got my flesh, but it barely skinned it. I punched his gut, and kicked his eye. I stood on his snout and shouted, "He is my only happiness! You saw how mom and dad were! I loved them, but they didn't make me this happy! Kyuubi, you always put me down, and make me seem like I'm useless! You never wanted me to be happy!"

I cried as I screamed at Kyuubi. He didn't understand the feeling of love, and I don't think he ever will. He always ruined things for me. The only good thing he ever did was get me and Sasuke together, and that wasn't really his real doing anyway! I thought of my only solution, killing the beast.

Sasuke POV

I kept the other attackers away. I found a firework somewhere in the teachers' lounge (its weird how so many dangerous things are at the school), and set it off at them. I ran to where Ino had hid Naruto, shocked at what I saw. Ino wasn't there, and Naruto was shaking on the floor. It looked like he was having a seizure!

I held onto him, trying to calm him down, but it wasn't working. When I saw blood trickle out of his nose, I tried to shake him to consciousness. He wouldn't wake up! Bloody tears ran down his face, and I thought he was dead. I cried silently, until I heard a familiar whisper.

"Don't cry teme," it whispered. I looked down at Naruto's face. He looked hurt, but still showed a smile. "I know how to get rid of Kyuubi. I have to kill him."

"But you'll die too you moron!" I cried. I couldn't lose him, not yet!

"I have to know you would be safe. I can't risk you getting hurt. Good bye Sasuke. I'm going to miss you."

Naruto closed his eyes after his last words. I sobbed large tears. I choked on most of them.

Naruto POV

When I left my teme, I cried and climbed on Kyuubi. I got on his snout, and climbed into his ear. I went through his ear drum, and managed to get on top of his brain. I got an explosive kunai ready.

What are you doing?! Kyuubi asked a little frazzled.

"I'M FINISHING YOU!" I yelled, "FOR SASUKE!"

I through the kunai down into the muscle, and awaited my death. The explosion came, and I felt burning. Kyuubi hollered in pain, and collapsed. I did as well. Darkness overtook me. The only thing I felt was two hearts, beating in synch. Light met my eyes, and I saw Sasuke holding onto me.

"I did it Sasuke," I whispered. I was still weak from the explosion, but I was thanking heaven I didn't go up there. Sasuke looked at me, those dark eyes growing softer after every tear. He smiled happily, and pulled me into a kiss. He loved me, and I loved him. How could I be any happier than I am now?

Sasuke pulled us apart, and said, "Don't scare me like that dobe!"

"I'm sorry teme, I didn't mean to. I thought I was going to die, but I guess God let me live, because he wanted us to stay together." I smiled, and continued, "I think we should stay together also, no matter what happens! You are my teme, and mine alone!"

The raven smiled and said, "You're my only dobe. Nobody can replace you, not one person."

Sasuke POV

I carried Naruto back to our dorm. It turns out; everybody was still in their dorms, fast asleep. I don't know what Ino was thinking, but today was our day off.

I put Naruto on his bed, and got on my own. We read manga almost all day. The only other thing that shocked me that day was when Naruto said this sentence.

"Teme, I think I'm ready now!"

***The Epicness is now complete. I planned all of the ending out, so now I'm the only one who knows! Evil, right? Well, the problem is I don't know what chapter to end it on. If I go too long, then the story will just drag on forever, but if I go too short, I won't make a lot of action parts! Plus it's not fun making short fanfics, trust me. I added a new dedication! I dedicate this to not just mxkiba12 and Karamae Kicks Butt, but also to FlorelleCrimsonRose for being the first person to review on my fanfic (other than mxkiba12, but I know that person really well, so they don't count) and for being the first follower! I LOVE YA FOR DOING THAT! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE NICE REVIEWS! THE ENDING OF THIS FANFIC WILL BE AMAZING!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Always there for Dobe**_

Disclaimer: I know it's annoying reading this every single time, but I don't by any means own any Naruto character. All of them are owned by Kishimoto sensei!

**I don't feel like putting up a warning, because you should expect what will be put in this by now!**

"Ugh!" I groaned as I woke up. I was sore all over, and I wanted to fall back to sleep. It was midnight, so it wasn't really necessary to get up yet. I looked down at the sleeping idiot below me. He looked happy in his sleep, and I was happy. He recently killed Kyuubi, risking his own life for the safety of others. I don't know how he could do it! I was upset when he said he would die. It was the saddest I've ever been!

I looked down. I was nude, and I didn't know why. That is, until I remembered last night. Naruto said he was ready. I fell back to sleep on top of him, and had the most random dream ever. I had a dream of penguins talking. What the heck? I woke back up at the sound of our alarm.

Naruto was still sleeping, so I hit the alarm, and put my hand on his face. His sparkling, sapphire blue eyes met my dark, sleepy onyx ones. Dobe smiled and whispered, "Good morning teme! I felt really warm last night."

"Was it because I was sleeping on top of you?" I asked.

"You were sleeping on me?"

"Yeah, did I hurt you?"

"No. Actually, you make a nice blanket."

"Do I now?"

Naruto blushed at his comment, and I laughed. He can be really amusing. "You crack me up dobe!" I looked at the sheets. They looked messed up.

"Naruto, you take a shower, and I will take the sheets down to the washer," I said. He understood, and went in the bathroom. I put on boxers and a robe, took the sheets off the bed, and went to the washers. They were downstairs, near the teacher's dorms. I was hoping none of them were still hanging around, asking questions. It was against the rules to have sex in the dorms. The teacher's would be furious if they found out. Luckily, we were upstairs on the top floor while all the teachers were in the basement. I bet Ino, Neji, and Shino heard though. Ino wouldn't really care, I hope, and Neji and Shino probably would threaten to tell everybody at the school… oh crap. There's a problem.

I made it down to the washing machine, and put the sheets inside. Luck was not on my side, because I heard footsteps.

"Why are you washing your sheets?" a familiar voice asked.

"Oh, Kakashi sensei!" I said, "You startled me! Well, they started to smell, so I decided to wash them. Why are you down here so early?"

"Laundry, I lost a bet to Kurenai, so I have to do her laundry too."

"Isn't it against the rules to make bets?"

"Yeah, but it isn't as bad as having sex with another boy, right Uchiha?"

I turned my head to hide my blush. Kakashi laughed and said, "It's okay, I won't say anything, as long as you don't talk about the bet."

"Deal!"

We laughed. I never knew I, Sasuke of the Uchiha clan, could become friends with a teacher, especially if it's my math teacher. It turns out; Kakashi isn't such a bad guy.

We waved, and left. When I walked in my dorm, Naruto was out of the shower, fully clothed in his jacket, black shorts, and a black shirt. He had his hood up, which was so cute!

Dobe helped me put the sheets back on the bed. I took a shower, thankful for soap and water. I put on my jacket, a white shirt, and white shorts. _We look like complete opposites!_ I said, thinking of Naruto's outfit.

The café was closed off (no surprise there), so we had to eat outside in the courtyard. It was extremely cold outside, so Naruto and I huddled close to each other. Ino was cuddled with Sai.

"What were you doing last night?" she asked, "It sounded… strange."

"Well," I said, "I don't think we were doing anything bad, right Naruto?"

I looked at him, assuring him we wouldn't tell anybody. He nodded and said, "Dattebayo!"

"Huh?"

"Believe it!"

Ino glared at me. "I know what you did." She then smiled and said, "I'm proud of you."

I was shocked. "R- Really?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh… well-"

Neji and Shino were sitting near us. They were snickering, and I knew why. "Did you have fun, you filthy Uchiha?" Neji said.

"Actually, I did! Did you two have fun?"

Neji and Shino looked at each other; cheeks flushed, and said, "We're only friends!"

"Doesn't seem like it!"

I laughed. I got them caught red handed. I knew they weren't going out or anything, but it would make a nice rumor. They always hang out with each other, so it would seem like they were. Neji stood up and said, "If we were going out, I wouldn't have feelings for Lee!"

"WHAT?"

Lee was eating a sandwich at the time, and now spit out the bite he was eating. Nobody was expecting that, and I mean NOBODY! I was even shocked. Neji was blushing at his sudden outburst, and decided to sit back down. The rest of lunch was silent.

I saw Lee meet up with Neji after lunch. I went to my locker, acting like I was minding my own business. I overheard their whole conversation.

"Did you really mean what you said back there?" Lee asked.

"I… uh… yeah," Neji nervously said. He was blushing, and was looking down at the floor. "I've liked you… and I still do. It's just, that Uchiha guy really made me upset! I mean, Shino's a nice guy, but I don't think he would be nice to go out with. He hides under those glasses, and has that freakishly weird hair cut! The jacket hides his face all the time!"

Lee looked into Neji's pale eyes the whole time, and Neji was forcing himself to look into Lee's darker ones. The youthful boy then smiled, and said, "I like how youthful you are Neji! I will accept your youthful love! The only way I will reject it, is if you try to hurt Naruto and Sasuke again! I will let you go if you do not do that."

I knew the Hyuga boy was upset about that, but he said, "I promise, with my heart and soul."

"Then it is official! We will start going out!"

Lee smiled, and Neji smirked. They kinda reminded me of Naruto and I… just a little. Me and Naruto are much more in love than they are.

Naruto POV

"Really?!" I exclaimed.

"Yup," Lee said. He just told me some awesome news! He and Neji started going out! I mean, Neji can be mean, but he can be a nice guy. Once, I tried to be friends with him. He seemed nice at the time, but it was until I got out of school he started beating me.

"So, did you always like him?"

"Kind of, I mean I wasn't really considering my feelings for him. I always doubted my love for him. When he made that youthful statement at lunch, I suddenly realized my feelings."

I forgot about the picture I put in Sasuke's lunch the other day. I asked him if he saw the picture, and he smiled, "Of course. I kept it in my pocket the whole time!"

"Oh, good, I thought I lost it!"

I smiled. Without Kyuubi in me, I feel so much better. I feel free, and not cramped. Well, not as much. I still cramp, and I don't know why. I thought of something, and got up saying, "I'm going to the library, and I'll meet you there."

Sasuke was frazzled, "Wait what? You can't just go to the library!"

"Heck yeah I can!"

I threw everything away and ran to the library. My thought scared me. I thought it wasn't possible, but I wanted to check anyway. I headed to the health and fitness section of the library. They had one book, and I thought it wasn't real. The book was entitled, "Male pregnancies."

Sasuke POV

I ran after dobe to the library. When I found him, he was reading a book, and he seemed to franticly find a certain page. I decided to get a manga while he read. I finished half of it, when Naruto gasped.

"What is it?" I asked. He looked scared, so I knelt beside him. I had no idea what was wrong, until he put his hand on his stomach. There… is… NO… WAY!

"Are you bearing my children?" I asked in shock.

"Maybe."

I took him straight to the nurse's office. I told her the situation. She laughed at my panicked expression.

"Mr. Uchiha, everything is going to be okay," she said, "Naruto seems like he hasn't been far into it yet. You don't have to worry about anything. Let me take a test on him, and I'll let you know what the results are when we're done, okay?"

"Please don't tell the teachers. The only one you can talk to about this is Kakashi sensei, but that's it."

"Wait, why him?" Naruto asked.

"He found out. He promised he wouldn't say a thing."

"I guess that's fine."

The nurse took the blonde idiot into her office. I sat at the red chair near her desk. I heard gasps, and some excited voices. I got anxious, but didn't do anything, because I didn't want to intrude on anything.

The door slammed open, and the nurse came running out, getting a phone. It seemed like she was dialing 911!

"What happened?" I asked, frantic about the answer.

"Hello, I need an ambulance stat! A sixteen year old boy is about to give birth to triplets!"

"WAIT WHAT NOW!?"

Naruto POV

The only thing I remember is bright lights, extreme stomach cramps, pain all over, and Sasuke holding my hand the whole time. I still don't know why I'm going to the hospital. I passed out (fainted) when I saw the results of the test. Ino was in the ambulance also, worried sick. She couldn't believe what happened the minute the nurse told her.

"Naruto, just keep breathing," she kept telling me.

"Why wouldn't I?" I said. The pain was excruciating, but I knew I had to breathe. Why are people so worried about me all of a sudden? I'm fine, except for the cramps. They are a pain, but I can deal with it.

"Are you in any pain?" Ino asked.

"Only cramps. Why do you guys care so much, and why am I going to the hospital?"

"I'll tell you later," Sasuke whispered. He seemed to be panicking for some reason, but was acting calm. I knew something was up, and I didn't like it one bit!

"Sasuke, what is it? You're scaring me."

"I'm not trying to. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You seem frantic about something."

Sasuke looked down, "I'm worried about you is all. This is unnatural."

I had no idea what he was talking about, so I put it out of my mind, and focused on breathing, and forgetting the cramps. They started getting worse. It felt like something was kicking my insides out of me. It was the worst pain ever, but I stayed strong for Sasuke. I didn't want him to worry about me.

I gasped as a sudden wave of pain hit me. I hugged my stomach, hoping it would sooth the pain. Sasuke held onto my hand, looking more worried than before. "I'm sorry Naruto! This is my fault."

"What are you- gah- talking about?" I asked.

"We are never doing that again!"

Now I know what he's talking about. I suddenly felt worry strike me. "I'm not, you know, giving little Uchiha babies, right?"

Sasuke nodded. This wasn't normal at all! I was supposed to be in a certain state for about eight months, not a few hours! "You're having three." Sasuke was staring at my blue eyes. I smiled and said, "That means we get to start a family together! I've always- ah- dreamed of this."

"Idiot! We're still in school! We can't take care of our children there! If the school board finds out, we're toast!"

"The only person I can think of is Itachi, but I don't know if or when he's going to come back. Don't worry teme, we'll think of something!"

I smiled a huge grin on my face, even with the pain I was going through. I couldn't let myself be ruled over pain like this. I can't let Sasuke worry about me more than he already is. When we reached the hospital though, I felt like I was dying.

"Argh!" I yelled, "What the heck is wrong with me?!"

"Stay awake, dobe!" Sasuke said, "We need you to not fall asleep."

"How the heck would I?!"

Another wave of pain hit me, and I screamed in pain. Teme held my hand, and was closing his eyes. It seemed like he was extremely worried, maybe because I was screaming. So, I tried to hold back the screams to whimpers.

Ino came rushing in with another woman. They went to the end of the bed.

"Naruto, push!" the woman, Shizune, yelled.

"Push on what?"

"Just push!"

"ON WHAT?"

"Naruto you idiot! You're giving birth, now stop arguing!" Sasuke yelled. I was shocked.

"You could have just told me in the first place teme!" I smirked.

Since I read everything in that book in the library, I know exactly what to do. I pushed as hard as I could. Shizune gasped. "Naruto not so fast!"

"But it hurts!" I whined.

"You're giving three, so you will be in a lot of pain. The pain will subside when you are done."

"I know that! Let's get this done and out of the way as soon as possible. The slower this is, the more pain will come and the more chance I have of dying!"

I pushed harder than before, until I heard a baby crying. Shizune walked over to me and Sasuke, saying, "Hears your first child! It's a boy."

The baby had my blonde hair, but it was styled like Sasuke's. He had his father's eyes, but my tan skin. He also had my scars! He seemed to be a fighter, since he is kicking and screaming.

"You better be a good child," I said, "because you hurt a lot coming out."

We all laughed. Then, Ino asked, "What are you guys going to name him?"

Sasuke and I looked at each other. "How about Kimidory?" I asked.

"I like that name," Sasuke said.

I held my first child for a while, and then handed him to teme. "This means we're both fathers!" I cheered.

"I feel bad for them not to have a normal life though," said teme.

"Normal lives are boring, Sasuke! Our children will live extraordinary lives!"

The next wave of pain hit me, but it wasn't as bad as the first. I warned Shizune and Ino, and they dashed to my aid. We repeated what we did last time, but I wasn't pushing so hard.

Our second child was a girl. She had black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She looked like she had a miniature mullet. "Tora?" Sasuke questioned. I smiled, "The most beautiful name for the most beautiful girl. How did we get a girl?"

"It's just as weird as you doing labor after a few hours of being pregnant!"

The last wave of pain came. It wasn't bad at all! I sped through that like it was nothing! I wasn't in any real pain. Ino was holding Kimidory, Sasuke was still holding Tora, and the new baby boy was in Shizune's hands. He had golden hair, pale skin, and two different colored eyes. One was black, the other blue.

"This one's beautiful," I said. The golden locks of hair fell over his eyes perfectly. "how about Sasuke junior?"

"What? Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Both of you are beautiful, perfect, and rare. You two are both one of a kind!"

"You are too dobe."

"Not really."

Sasuke had a thinking face on. I knew he wouldn't go with Sasuke junior, but I threw it out there anyway. "How about Kadimari? I think it means golden child, but then again, I may be wrong."

"It's perfect!"

Our children stayed at the hospital nursery. Shizune told us they would be ready to go home in a few months. She thought we would go for abortion.

"Do you think we should tell Itachi and ask him?" I asked, "I mean, he did say he would visit soon."

"I guess that's fine."

Sasuke called him. It was a thirty minute conversation, with Itachi doing most of the talking. Then, Sasuke said, "Naruto just had triplets."

Silence. Grueling silence. "That's great!" Itachi yelled from the other line, "I'm an uncle!"

"We wondered when you would come over. Since we are still going to be in school for the next three years, we need somebody to look over them when they leave the hospital. Since you are the only family that is actually alive, we were hoping you would come over and watch them."

"That's fine by me! I can take online college classes for the rest of the year. I'll talk to the principle about it. So, what are their names?"

"There are two boys and one girl. The oldest is Kimidory, the girl is Tora, and the youngest is Kadimari."

"How did you get a girl? Weren't you two both virgins?"

"Yeah! It's just as strange as Naruto's sudden pregnancy. We both had our first last night!"

"That is weird. Maybe it has something to do with Kyuubi."

"Naruto killed Kyuubi. He beat the fox inside himself!"

"That doesn't mean Kyuubi didn't affect his body while he was in there!"

Sasuke was speechless. Kyuubi couldn't have affected Naruto's life span too, right? He didn't think about it, and changed the subject. "So, when are you coming over?"

"I'm boarding the plane now."

"Wait, where are you?"

"Japan. Remember I changed universities?"

"Oh yeah. Did you know I was going to ask for you to come over?"

"No. I was on my way anyway, but now I will get there faster."

The two brothers bid their good byes, and hung up. Naruto looked hopeful at his lover, who gave him a smile. "He said it was fine. He is on his way now."

"So, your brother, Itachi Uchiha, will take them in?" Shizune asked.

"No, he's just going to watch over them while we are at school. We will still take full responsibility over them. Please don't tell the school board! If they find out, we'll be kicked out of school!"

"Your secret's safe with us!" Ino said. I was holding Kadimari, so I gave him to her. Shizune held Tora and the two girls took our newborn children away.

Sasuke POV

Naruto and I went back to school two hours later. I didn't think it was healthy for Naruto to walk after what he had been through, but he insisted on walking. Ino agreed with me though. The dobe shouldn't be walking.

"But I'm fine! If I'm not sore, I walk!" he insisted.

"Naruto, you really shouldn't walk." Ino said.

Well, he didn't want to listen. Naruto got up; walked to the door like nothing happened, and said, "Let's go you guys! We're missing history, and I want to turn in my homework!" Ino and I gave up and decided to go back to learning. We took an ambulance back, and made it just in time for the beginning of history.

"Are you guys okay?" Yamato sensei asked.

"Just peachy!" Naruto smiled.

We took our seats, feeling the stares of other students slap us. I felt small, but tried to pay attention. It is hard to pay attention after the recent events that have just occurred. All three of us were smiling all day. We felt like we had no other care in the world.

Gladly, we didn't miss lunch, so when we got over to our table, Lee and Kiba hit us with millions of questions.

"What happened?"

"Are you guys okay?"

"Why did you have to go to the hospital?"

"I heard the nurse had a tantrum. What was that about?"

"Guys, calm down!" Ino said, "We can't answer those questions yet!"

"Why?" Kiba asked, "It's not like we're going to tell."

"Can we tell them Ino?" Naruto pleaded, "Please?"

"If Sasuke says yes, then I guess so."

Naruto turned his head to me, "Please Sasuke? They're our friends."

Neji was sitting next to Lee, and I still didn't trust him. When he walked off towards Shino, I said it was fine.

"Well, I just had three kids!" Naruto whispered.

"YOU WHAT?!" Kiba and Lee yelled.

"Congratulations Naruto!" Sai said. HE somehow seemed unaffected by the fact that that is not normal. Lee and Kiba were passed out, and Neji was trying to wake them up. I smirked at the two, and saw somebody familiar enter the café. Oh great, I never wanted to see that pink hair again!

Sakura sat between Ino and me. She tried to put her arm around me, but I smacked her hand away. "I'm already taken," I said, "permanently."

"Nothing is permanent," Sakura whispered.

"She won't get off your back if she doesn't know," Ino said. Sakura looked warningly at her friend, only to smile and say, "Ino pig!"

"Sakura, I'm not a child anymore. I don't care what you call me."

The pink head was surprised. Ino took this as a great opportunity to tell her everything. Sakura's eyes got wide when she heard about the most recent news. She stared at Naruto, who gave her a smile and a wave. She smiled and said, "Then I guess my plan backfired."

"What plan?" I asked.

"Shino bribed me. He was going to give me a billion dollars if I succeeded. The plan was to get Naruto depressed so he could be more vulnerable. I didn't want to do it, but I was forced to! If it failed, which it did, Shino is going to burn the school down again! We can't tell him about Naruto and his children-"

"Our children," I corrected her.

"Okay, but the point is we can't tell him. Neji was totally against it too, just letting you know. He seems to have changed."

"After what happened yesterday, I bet he did," Naruto sighed.

"What happened yesterday?"

"He and Sasuke got in a fight, and Neji said he liked Lee in front of the whole school, so now everybody knows about that. Lee confessed he liked Neji also, so now they're going out. He said that if Neji tried to hurt me or Sasuke, they would break up."

"Well that's good! How about you and Sai, Ino?"

"We're going out too! He said he would be my boyfriend."

"Awesome! I guess I'm the only single one here then."

"You forgot about Kiba," Sai said.

At the sound of his name, Kiba awoke from his unconsciousness. "What about me now?" he said.

"You're single, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought I was the only one."

"Well, I fancy another girl. Don't get any ideas!"

Sakura flushed furiously, "I didn't mean it like that!"

"So Sakura, do you like anybody?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I have been seeing this one guy, but I am totally sure he is not interested!"

"Who?"

Sakura looked down at the floor, "He is really smart, he's near my locker, and is the smartest person in our math class."

"Shikamaru? You like him?"

"Yeah. I don't know what it is about him, but I get warm inside. When our eyes meet, I have shivers run down my spine. I just don't know!"

"Love doesn't need a reason. If you don't know why you love that person, then that means you love them fully."

I looked at Naruto and said, "The reason I love you is because I want to protect you. Is that not true love?"

"It is, because that is not your only reason, right?"

Naruto had a point. I loved everything about him, even his stupidity. He has no flaws, inside and out. He is as flawless as a diamond. Actually, he is a diamond. He sparkles in the sun, and gives off this radiant heat of happiness. There is possibly NO way I would trade him in for anybody else.

School was boring, as usual. Itachi called after science class saying he got to the hospital, and sent a picture of each child. I showed the pictures to Naruto, who smiled at them. Nothing happened after that, and our friendship with Sakura grew even more! I also found out that Naruto is a very forgiving person. He even forced me to forgive her! Well, I can't say I didn't want to. I mean, she makes Naruto very happy, which means she makes me happy too. I feel bad for her though. Whenever something bad happens to Naruto, she almost always is involved somehow.

In our dorm, we were both worried. I mean, how could we not? We're now parents, and we can't see our kids until our holiday break, in two months.

September came and left quite quickly with no worries or excitements. October tenth was Naruto's birthday, and a lot of ramen was shipped to him thanks to my dear brother Itachi. I asked Tsunade-sama if the birthday boy and I could visit the hospital. She looked suspicious.

"Does this have something to do with this morning?" she asked.

"Yeah, we need to meet a few people, and since it's his birthday I thought he would enjoy their company."

The principle narrowed her eyes at me, "Very well. Be in your dorm before curfew."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama!"

I ran back to our dorm to get the blonde. He jumped at my sudden appearance and said, "You shouldn't scare me like that teme! What is it?"

"I have a surprise for you!"

"Teme, you already gave me everything I wanted, and needed. You can't possibly have anything else that is any better."

"You will take back those words once you realize what it is."

We got our jackets, and I blind folded my boyfriend. I guided him through the hallway, decided to take the elevator to not have him trip, and took a bus to the hospital.

"Where are we going teme?" he asked, "Are you sure the school board is okay with this?"

"I already asked Tsunade-sama, and she said it was okay. I'm not telling you where we are going."

"What if I don't like it?"

I smirked, "Oh trust me, you will."

We made it to the hospital in fifteen minutes. I was surprised at how close it was to the school, and was thankful. I led Naruto off of the bus and headed to the entrance. The nursery was on the second floor. When we got there, Itachi was in the room. I put my finger up to my lips, signaling to be quiet. He nodded in understanding and sat down at a chair.

"Okay Naruto," I said, "You can take off the blind fold."

He was hesitant at first, and then took it off. He gasped when he was where we were. "Surprise!" Itachi said. He hugged Naruto, and then squeezed me. We went over to our children. Tora had grown a whole head of hair! It reminded me of Naruto's father's hair. It looked similar, except for the color. Kimidory looked a lot like Naruto, except for the style of the hair and the eyes. Kadimari had much longer hair, and his strange colored eyes glistened.

"They are still as healthy as ever," Shizune said walking over to them, "I think they are actually ready to go home. I already told Itachi about everything to do. The babies can leave later this evening. We have to run a few tests to make sure they will be able to leave."

Naruto was crying. I put my hand on his back, "What's wrong?"

"This is the best surprise I've ever had!" he cried. I hugged him, and smiled. I had a few tears also. I never knew my children would be so healthy; they would leave the hospital early.

"Group hug!" Itachi declared. He grabbed Shizune's hand and dragged her into our embrace. Since me and Naruto were in the middle, we were squished. My brother was crazy!

We left the hospital in high spirits. We bid good bye to Itachi and Shizune, and took the bus back to school. We reached our dorm, heated ramen up for dinner, and talked about the day.

"I loved all of my gifts," Naruto said, "but my favorite was when we saw our children."

"That was my favorite also," I said.

I turned on the news to see what boring politics were being discussed. Kabuto was finally caught and put in jail. He was dressed as a young boy at an all boys' school. What a pervert! There was also a fire now occurring at the hospital.

Wait… our children weren't released yet! I dropped the remote, grabbed my jacket, and ran with Naruto to the burning flames.

"NO WAY ARE MY CHILDREN DYING NOW!" I yelled.

Authors note

** Oh boy, another cliffy! Didn't you guys hate it last time with chapter four? I certainly did, but decided to add it in any way! Please review, because I like reviews! FlorelleCrimsonRose is amazing, because of all of the reviews and nice comments! THANK YOU! I just came back home from Illinois. I saw the arch, the largest ketchup bottle, and a bunch of cosplayers! There was a convention near our hotel, but I didn't bring my cosplay wigs, and it was twenty bucks per person to get in! For me, that's pretty expensive for just a convention, but whatever! I'm SOOOOOOOO going to the next one!**


	7. Chapter 7 the end

Always there for dobe

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sasuke or Ino or Sakura or Lee or Kiba or Neji or Shino or any other Naruto character. I own the three children. That's it.

"Shizune!" I yelled, "What happened?!"

"It just caught fire," she said, "I don't know. I got the babies, they're safe."

I sighed in relief, "Oh my god! That scared me."

"Same here!" Naruto said. We weren't supposed to leave the school since it was after curfew, but our children are more important at the moment. Itachi pulled in seconds later. He frantically got out of his car, and looked at the scene. I went over to my brother, "They're fine Itachi. Shizune saved them!"

He sighed, "That's good. Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, but we ran out of school when we weren't supposed to, so now we're probably going to get in trouble."

"Oh yeah you are!"

That was a voice I didn't want to hear. Tsunade-sama was behind us, scowling. "Not only did you two run like maniacs out of the building after curfew, but you also had children and did it in your dorm!"

"How did you know about that?" Naruto asked blushing.

"Well, Sasuke yelled about his children, and you said you wanted to meet people in the hospital. Not only that, I know how children are made, and I know parents get extremely worried over their kids."

She sighed and added, "I won't expel you guys, but the head of the school board still doesn't know. If they find out, then you guys will never come back to this school. You are allowed to visit you children on any breaks, just make sure you come back when classes start again."

Naruto and I were shocked. Not only did she not kill us, but she allowed us to see our children also! I wanted to hug her, but didn't want her to change her mind.

I took Kimidory from Shizune and held him in my arms. He was sound asleep, looking as peaceful as ever. I kissed his head lightly, not wanting him to wake up. Naruto was holding Kadimari, and Itachi had Tora. Our children are a blessing. They bind my love to Naruto.

Naruto POV

Sasuke and I were driven back to school in Tsunade's car. Itachi had taken the children back to our house. He was going to stay there until we were finished schooling. Sasuke thought it would be best to take online college courses so we could spend time with our children also. I agreed with the decision.

When we got back to the school, everybody was at the entrance in pajamas. Why are they here? Ino had run into me and Sasuke, crying her eyes out. Sakura was with her, looking worried. "Are they okay?" Ino cried.

"Yeah, Shizune-san saved them," I said. I paused and asked, "Why is everybody standing here?"

"Well, everybody heard Sasuke scream, and they took it too literal. Some people thought he was crazy."

"I would have thought they would take it as a joke," Sasuke said.

"Well, when Tsunade-sama ran out after you guys, people didn't take it as a joke. Plus, Sasuke isn't the type to make jokes."

Sasuke and I had started getting embarrassed. So, everybody in the school now knows the big secret. This includes Shino. Wait a minute; Shizune-san said something about it just happening for some reason. Maybe Shino did it, because he somehow learned about our children early!

I gasped at the thought and whispered to Sasuke, "I think Shino did it. Remember how Shizune-san said it didn't happen naturally? He probably found out ahead of time and caused the fire to kill them!"

The young Uchiha angered at my realization. His knuckles cracked as he pulled them into a tight fist. "He's messed with you for too long!" he yelled, "We are going to end this right now!"

"What do you mean? You're not going to kill him, are you?" I asked.

"If that's what it takes. My children are not going to get involved in this."

I cried. It was all my fault, and I put Sasuke through so much trouble. "I'm sorry! It's all my fault! If we never met in the first place, you would have a normal life, and your children wouldn't be a part of this! You've done so much, and I didn't do a thing!"

Sasuke relaxed more, and put his protective arms around me, "I'm sorry dobe. I didn't mean for you to cry. This isn't your fault, and besides, didn't you tell me that normal lives were boring? So far, that statement was true. If we had never met, I wouldn't be as happy as I am now. You saved my life twice! Twice, Naruto! I would have died if you weren't there! Not only that, you comfort me in as many ways possible, mentally and physically. That is something any man would ask for."

I stopped crying, and looked up at the raven. He had a warm smile on his face, and warmness was mixed in his onyx eyes. I was lucky to have him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him into a warm kiss. It was sweet. We walked casually back to our dorm, forgetting about the crowd behind us. Ino and Sakura were following us with bright smiles. They were total fangirls. First of Sasuke, and now both of us.

I put on my pajamas, and worked on my math homework. I nagged at Sasuke how he didn't even start his, and they were due tomorrow. He had decided to just sleep in his underwear, which I had actually got used to. He scoffed at the sight of his homework, and started working on it.

"We want to be proud parents, don't we Sasuke?" I said, raising one eyebrow.

"We already are," he said.

"But we want to be good examples for our kids. We need to show them to do their homework, and we want to help them in the future."

Sasuke sat on the bed, sighed, and said, "Fine, whatever dobe. How do you do question sixteen?"

I walked over to him, sat on the bed, and looked at the problem. "Well, pie is equal to 3.14, and x equals 25, so to get the circumference, you need to multiply them."

"Are you sure?"

"Have I ever gotten a question wrong?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

I got back to my homework, finished in less than two minutes, and read some manga. Sasuke finished five minutes later, and did the same. We were unnaturally quiet. I told my boyfriend I was going to go to bed, and fell asleep on his bed. He fell asleep beside me.

It was strange how I had another one of those strange dreams. I haven't had one of them for a while. I had my ears and tail, and I was back in that strange jungle. Ever since Kyuubi was killed, I haven't had one. I thought Kyuubi had controlled these, but I guess not. Sasuke was beside me, looking as cute as ever. I held onto his arm. He looked at me, and we both blushed. We haven't seen each other like this for a while.

"So, what do you think is up with these dreams?" I asked him once I could speak again, "It can't be Kyuubi."

"Maybe Kyuubi affected your body, even without him there," Sasuke explained, "If that's the case, then that would explain your fast pregnancy."

After that, three other fox children were behind us. The girl had black ears and a black tail, the eldest boy had blonde ears and a blonde tail with white tips, and the youngest had golden ears and a golden tail. They looked familiar. They all ran up to us, embracing us as we turned around. I gasped.

"Hey dads!" The girl exclaimed.

Sasuke and I were speechless. These are our kids, and this is what they will look like all grown up. Since this is a dream, they get to have any form of age they want. I guess they chose to be five.

"I like this dream!" Kimidory said.

All I could do was smile. I was speechless. I can't believe I am talking to my children while they are technically still infants! Sasuke was just as speechless as I was. We hugged our children back, letting a few tears run down our cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Kadimari asked, "Didn't you want to see us?"

"Yes son," I said, "We are crying with tears of joy! We are happy to see you three and are very proud of you!"

The youngest son smiled at my response along with his other siblings. Sasuke and I lead the children around the jungle, showing them the waterfall. The tar wasn't there anymore, and looked the same as it did when we first came. The children were mesmerized by the exotic wild life. I smiled at my family. I never would have thought I would have one. Before Sasuke came into my life, I was always lonely, and I gave up easily. I thought my dream was pointless, so I never wanted to accomplish it. Now, I'm more hopeful, and I want to live my life happily with my family.

"If we want to tell you something, how will you know which dad we are talking to?" Kimidory asked.

I thought for a while, and looked at Sasuke, "I could be called mom, if it helps you."

"But you're not a girl!"

"I gave birth to you, so I think I should be called mom. Don't you think so, Sasuke?"

"I think that is okay, if you're okay with it," Sasuke said.

"Then it is official, I am a mom now!"

That sounded weird coming out of my mouth, but I was happy either way. I don't care if I'm a mom or a dad; I want my children to be happy growing up. Four more figures appeared in front of us. They were much taller than us. I knew them right away!

"Mom? Dad?" Sasuke and I said at the same time. We looked at each other, and then at our parents with wide eyes. We ran up to them, and embraced our dead parents.

"How are you two?" Sasuke's mom, Mikoto, asked us. She was one of mom's best friends.

"Great. I didn't know Sasuke was your son!" I said, smiling.

Mikoto smiled, "I didn't know you would bear his children!"

I blushed, "I didn't either to be honest with you."

The three children held onto us as we spoke to their grandparents. Mom knelt down to them and said, "Hi there! I'm your grandma Kushina. Who are you guys?"

Kimidory spoke first, "I'm Kimidory Uchiha, and I was born first."

"I'm Tora Uchiha," Tora said sheepishly, "I was born second."

"I'm Kadimari Uchiha," said Kadimari with an outstretched hand, "It's very nice to meet you!"

Mom took his hand, and shook gently. He smiled and gave a thumbs up, "I know we will be great friends!"

"I know who he got that from," Sasuke whispered to me.

I smirked, "Certainly not from me. He got that from his grandma!"

I turned to dad and said, "Is it hard being president?"

"Not if you have a keen mind," dad said, "I bet you will be a great president."

"Aw! You're just saying that!"

"No way! I mean it!"

Fugaku, Sasuke's dad, came over to me and said, "We all believe in you."

I smiled, and thought of all the support I'm getting. I looked at my children's smiling faces. I couldn't be happier than I am now. I know I said that before, but I say it again! We reminisced with each other a little more, until it started growing darker.

"This means we will leave each other," Mikoto said, "Good luck you guys!"

"Bye mom!" Sasuke said with a smile, "Bye dad! Good luck on you guys too!"

We turned to our children, "This means we are leaving you guys too, I'm sorry to say. We will see you tomorrow night, okay?"

We all cried as we said our good byes. It turned pitch black, and a bright light came to our eyes.

Sasuke POV

Naruto and I woke up with smiles on our faces. We got ready for school, and walked out to the café. We were expecting to see a lot of people staring, but didn't expect the applauding. We walked normally to our table, and sat in silence.

"So, about yesterday," Sakura said, "Did it bother you guys at all?"

"What?" I asked.

"When everybody heard about the children."

"Not for me. I mean, it is kinda weird, but if people keep their space and don't say a word about it, I won't mind it."

Sakura sighed, "Well, I heard they were starting a yaoi fan club on you two. You better be careful of the fangirls."

"Like you?"

The pink head blushed, "I'm different! I won't invade your space, or stalk you, or do gossip-"

I laughed, "I know! Jeez Sakura, you don't have to be so tense!"

She glared at me, but then smiled. "Now, you do have to watch Ino every now and then."

I smiled, "Oh I'm not worried about her! She knows me well enough to know I don't want her around every second of the day."

Speaking of Ino, where is she? I looked around to try to find her, but she was nowhere to be seen. Sai was gone too! Then, I had a thought, and understood why they weren't there.

"Where is Ino?" Naruto asked.

A sly smile curved up on my lips, "I don't know. She's probably with Sai, somewhere."

Naruto got the message somehow, and dropped the subject, "I haven't seen Shino all day."

"Well it is the morning, and we got up not that long ago."

"He had to leave early for some sort of appointment," Neji said. This was the first time he had spoken to me after the confession to Lee! I nodded, showing I understood. I smiled at him, "You loosened up a bit!"

The Hyuga smirked, "I have no interest in Naruto anymore. Lee made me realize how much of a fool I was. I'm sorry I caused you pain."

Being the forgiving person he was, Naruto smiled at Neji and said, "It's okay! I'm sorry we caused you pain!"

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me. I don't deserve it."

Naruto smiled, "I hit you really hard. You do deserve an apology. And besides, now that we're friends, I can't be happy about me hitting you like I did."

Neji was shocked, but didn't show a lot of it. He probably thought Naruto would hate him for the rest of his life, but I know the blonde enough to know he would not do such a thing easily.

"So, how are things with you and Lee?" I asked.

"Pretty good, I guess."

"Nothing big happened yet?"

Neji gave a faint blush, "We don't go against the rules."

I smirked, "After what happened yesterday, that rule isn't a big deal anymore. Tsunade-sama was just ticked off about the children. So that isn't really a rule anymore."

Neji smirked back, "I'll keep that in mind next time."

A few minutes later, Ino and Sai came back, wet.

"We took showers!" Ino said, knowing about the questioning looks going her way.

"Oh, so it was that hard, huh?" I said teasingly.

"What do you mean?"

"Aw, come on! You guys did it, didn't you?"

Sai gave a fake smile, and Ino blushed furiously, "I-It's not like that-"

"Oh really? You knew it isn't much of a rule anymore. Were you trying to hide the fact that that is the reason you are late? It didn't work if you were."

Ino was redder than a tomato now, and Sai lost his fake smile, and gave off a little pink. He fake smiled again, and said, "Oh Sasuke, you dirty boy. You can't just assume things like that."

"Okay! We did it!" Ino blurted out, "But I'm only telling you because you're my friend!"

Sai sighed, "Nice job Ino."

"We were going to tell them eventually!"

Naruto and I were laughing. It was funny how these two didn't hide it very long. We didn't even tell our friends about the situation! Well, two of them found out, but we still didn't say a word to the others!

Shino came later that day. We weren't happy to see him. I was really close to killing him, but held back remembering what Naruto had said. I got a one hundred percent on my math homework. Maybe I should get Naruto to help me more often.

Itachi called at dinner. We decided to eat at the café, because I was starting to get sick of ramen. Itachi said how the babies were missing us, along with him. Naruto said how he missed both of them too, and I told him ditto. We did miss Itachi, but we wouldn't say it to him in that exact sentence.

Nothing extraordinary happened after that. It was all normal, until midnight. Naruto and I were asleep, in that same dream world we went to the night before. Kimidory, Tora, and Kadimari are there as well. We were talking about school to them, and only talking about the positive subjects. We want them to like school in the future, so why not get them into it now?

"All of the teachers are nice, and baa-chan lets us see you guys every so often!"

"Baa-chan?" I said, "Is that what you call Tsunade? Isn't it a little rude?"

"Well, I think it's a nice nickname! She got mad at me about it, but she didn't kill me or anything."

"Wait, so you told her?"

Naruto smiled idiotically. I smirked, and looked at Kimidory. "Do you know what you're mother's first words were to you?"

Kimidory shook his head, and I continued, "He said, 'you better be a good child, because you hurt coming out.' Have you been a good child?"

"I think so; I mean I can't really do anything bad yet, can I?" Kimidory said.

Naruto smirked, "Trust me, you could. I haven't been through it with experience yet, but when I was younger, grandma Kushina told me stories."

When I looked down at my feet next to Naruto's, I noticed something. Naruto's feet were glowing. "Honey, what's wrong with your feet?"

Everybody looked down at his feet, and started to worry. I told the kids I would wake up to check it out, and told them to dream normal dreams. They nodded in understanding, hugged me and Naruto, and vanished. I then left the dream, to find a horrible sight beside me.

Naruto POV

When I woke up, I was in pain. Warm, sticky water was on me. Wait a minute, its red, so it is blood. I felt extremely tired, and I felt the most pain on my back. Sasuke had left the bed, and seemed to be beating somebody up. I squinted in the dark room, and saw Shino in his hands. I tried to get up, but my back wouldn't let me. I felt a knife in my back and stomach.

"Sasuke," I mumbled.

Sasuke heard me, and ran straight to me. "What happened?" I asked.

"Shino came in here while we were sleeping. We need to get you a doctor quickly, or else you'll die like that!"

"No Sasuke. I'd like to stay with you a little longer."

I felt a bite on my neck, and gasped. A little white bug bit my neck, and vanished into a small cloud of smoke. Teme looked down at me worried. Blood was seeping down from the bight mark.

Shino had run towards Sasuke from behind, and stabbed his heart with his knife!

"SASUKE!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. I was crying hard. Another knife hit me, but in the chest this time.

"NARUTO!"Sasuke screamed.

Sasuke fell onto the bed next to me, both of us having blood come out of our mouths.

"I did it!" Shino yelled, "I actually did it! I KILLED NARUTO AND SASUKE UCHIHA! HAHAHA!"

"Sasuke, I'm sorry," I whispered, "I couldn't keep you alive."

"It's not your fault dobe. Let's stay together forever." Sasuke whispered back, leaning into a deadly interlocked kiss. We held each other in death locks, having blood bind us together. Light met our gazes, and we met heaven.

EPILOGE 6 YEARS LATER

Kimidory, Tora, Kadimari, and Itachi were at Sasuke and Naruto's grave. They were buried together, in the same casket, in the same position they were in when they died, the deadly interlocked kiss. The family met their grave every year. It was the day the couple had died.

"I miss them," Tora said, placing blue and orange flowers in front of the headstone. It read:

_Sasuke and Naruto Uchiha_

All of their dreams are still alive, and their love for one another will never cease.

"You never met them!" Itachi said.

"We met them in a dream."

Kimidory and Kadimari nodded. They remembered the dream they last had with their parents and grandparents. Kadimari knelt in front of his parent's grave and hugged it, crying. Tora knelt behind him and rubbed his back. Kimidory stayed where he was, silently crying. Itachi was holding him, trying to hold back his tears.

The family walked back to the house in which their long gone parents were waiting for them.

_Long live Sasuke and Naruto…_


End file.
